


Stay With Me

by MoonGrey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGrey/pseuds/MoonGrey
Summary: Adora and Asami Sato have the perfect life. They go together to Bright Moon Academy, where Asami is the adored Etoile and Adora is the fledgling captain of the volleyball team. Korra, she has two best friends; Kuvira and Catra. Together they get in and out of a lot of trouble. Everyone has to choose their path for themselves. Futuristic school AU. Crossover Lok and She-ra. Light BDSM
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome to Bright Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I come here with a brand new new story. My new strong love for She-ra had to be embodied, but my undying love for Korrasami as well, so a crossover between these two is the answer!
> 
> I've been working for a few days on this project, which already has 20 scripted chapters.
> 
> It is based on a futuristic universe within the world of avatar, so everything will come. So everything (or almost everything) has a why and a how.
> 
> I hope this world grabs you as much as it does me.
> 
> You will see "futuristic" words or terms (according to me) some are of my invention and others are from other authors better than me.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and She-ra and the Princesses of Power, do not belong to me. The next job is non-profit, the only thing I gain from this is getting the voices out of my head

Chapter 1

Welcome to Bright Moon

* * *

─ Hey, Adora ─ Catra was wearing her favorite black fibroleather jacket (the only one she had, in fact) over a loose white top and ripped red pants. Her thick, wild hair settled loose over her shoulders and behind her black ears. She was barefoot, as always. And the accessory that Adora disliked the most, a black fibroleather necklace as well, with little chains riveted from time to time, and a single dark blue stone set in a single circle in the center with ribs, so that the circumference was separated by a couple of millimeters from the stone. An adornment that she wore for a few months ago and that was delicate and rude at the same time, Adora would not stop thinking "pet" every time she saw it. Catra greeted her seated from the top of the ledge of one of the columns.

─ Hello, Catra ─ Although her voice sounded slightly irritated, her pale blue eyes did not stop shining ─ Are you not going to enter the class? ─ A commotion began to form around her.

Catra effortlessly jumped the fifteen feet to the ground, which no one paid attention to. She approached Adora and her tail was moving smoothly in an "S" shape left and right.

─ Entrapta won't mind if I miss a class or two ─ she told her with her usual soft and caressing voice. Adora was the only one who did not know that Catra only used that tone with her.

─ She is Professor Entrapta, and you can't keep missing classes, Catra ─

─ Oh! Does the great Captain care about me? ─ Now her tone was rascal and insolent, but soft.

─ Leave her alone already, Adora, she can't be reasoned with. ─

─ Pay attention to Sparkles, Adora ─ How irritated her when she lashed out at her.

The hubbub grew as the hallways filled with middle and high school students. They were about to begin the fifth and penultimate period of classes in the "morning", which was already noon. At least for people like Catra. During the afternoon, more classes were taught, club and sports activities were held. The hallway was packed with people of all stripes, neither Catra with her ears and tail, nor Glimmer with her sparkling hair were by far the most extreme in terms of peculiar appearances.

─ Hello, Adora, Glim! ─

─ Hello, Asami ─ Glimmer greeted warmly. The girl with long, black hair, snapped only a look of recognition at the feline.

─ Do you want to eat with us later? ─ She was referring to her boyfriend Mako, captain of the Fire Ferrets, and some other friends.

Catra walked away from their without saying anything else and when a few steps separated them, she turned around without stopping walking and blew Adora an insolent kiss, which made her face annoyed, but she blushed. Glimmer grunted. Asami giggled, a little.

─ I don't even understand why you're talking to her ─ The girl crossed her arms ─ It's horrible. She does not respect anyone, she spends it in detention, she just annoys us, she is unbearable and she thinks she is super for being in the Tech Club ─ Asami laughed more and Adora glared at her.

─ Wow! You're not talking about me, are you? ─ Bow arrived with several books in his arms.

─ Bow! No, you are great. ─ Glimmer threw himself at his neck as she hugged him.

─ Glim was just telling us ... ─

─ So we see you in the Jasmine Dragon, sister? ─ Adora took Asami by the shoulders and interrupted her.

─ Yes, ending the last period ─

─ Perfect. I'll let the Horde know that we'll start a little later. ─

─ Yey, Captain! ─ Glimmer was excited. Delicious food, training would start later. An incredible afternoon. Catra and the questions she had asked and what Asami was going to say were already erased from her mind.

Asami waved her goodbye. She had to go to another of the five buildings that made up the campus to take her music class, at least for students in her grade. There were more buildings for resident teachers and students who were not originally from Avatar City. Everyone in the hall stopped to stare at her. She was tall, she was beautiful, she had the most perfect hair, the most handsome boyfriend, heir to a vast fortune, president of the Student Council, honorary member of the Tech Club and almost undefeated champion of the Mixed Combat Club category Pure Power, her elegant set of jacket and pencil skirt, attracted the gaze of all students and teachers. The Etoile of Bright Moon.

Adora, for her part, was wearing slate gray jeans, her favorite red jacket, and white tennis shoes.

─ Let's go to class now ─ And she almost dragged Bow and Glimmer into Professor Entrapta's classroom. They were the best friends of hers in the world, although they had little time to know each other. They and her older sister, Asami.

─ Welcome to tech class! ─ Professor Entrapta hovered over everyone using her long prehensile hair. Adora couldn't understand how every day she could maintain that attitude, but she liked her ─ Today we will see the magnificent theme of electromagnetism applied to our daily life! ─ Everyone had already put themselves in their places ─ Who can give examples? ─

─ Trains! ─

─ The SatoVEM *! ─

─ Pro control platforms! ─

─ Ovens! ─

─ Telecommunications! ─

─ Engines! ─

─ Medical scanners! ─ Adora actively participated in all the classes she could.

─ Excellent! ─ Entrapta made some movements with his hands and the smart wall began to show images of everything they had mentioned ending in a large collage ─ There are many applications for this technology and one of the most exploited currently is transport, both private and public. Who can tell us what is the active ingredient in trains and ...? ─ The class quickly degenerated in the mathematics and physics involved in these phenomena, not all of them were able to follow in detail the set of calculations and formulas, but they were confident because Professor Entrapta had a curious way of evaluating.

Bow was the best of the course in this class, closely followed by Adora, who loved math and physics, but was not as naturally talented as Bow or the teacher ... She loved these types of subjects because with sheer hard work and effort could improve, there was no more. Glimmer already longed for her cupcakes in the Jasmine Dragon, but she took bored notes.

─ Missing class again, Kitten? ─

─ What about you? ─ Catra crossed her arms.

─ I no longer have four fouls. Also, Tenzin won't mind ─

─ This is just the fourth, okay? And Entrapta is not bothered either ─

─ Yes, but you only have one more in the quarter and we are barely halfway there ─

─ What difference does it make to you ...? ─ The deep, dark blue gaze fixed on her heterochromia. She had to bite her tongue. She still had a hard time controlling herself ─ Korra? ─

─ You don't want me to punish you again, right, Kitten? ─ The Korra's blue gaze approached her and held her by her neck holding the stone of her necklace. Catra relaxed completely and her tail moved calmly, despite Korra's intimate and ominous tone.

─ No, of course not, Korra ─

They were already alone in the corridors and Catra heard a few footsteps in the distance, her ears twitched and Korra knew her so well that Korra knew that it meant that she was hearing something that Korra still couldn't perceive, but if Catra didn't say anything, it was because they weren't problems. The brunette grabbed her tail and began stroking and squeezing it a little, which relaxed Catra even more.

─ Then you will talk to Entrapta to regain assistance with something extra ─

─ Okay ─ And she was about to start purring when she released her.

─ Good girl ─ Korra whispered in her ear ─ Then in a while we will have fun ─

─ Korra, Catra! You should be in your classes ─

─ Hello, Vee ─ Korra greeted the Chief Monitor, Kuvira. Third grade student from high school and in charge of the Discipline Brigade.

─ Hello, Korra ─ she sighed her ─ What am I going to do with you two? ─

─ How about we go to the library and you don't say anything? ─ Catra's eyes were lowered and she was a little flushed. Kuvira narrowed her eyes.

─ If I don't see you there on my tour, I'll send you to detention ─ She told them very seriously and then she smiled ─ Don't be too late, Catra ─ She just nodded.

They then went their way. The campus was huge, with very high ceilings, even though there were second and even third floors at times. The architect of the Bright Moon Academy was an enthusiast of the ancient Air temples and the mega constructions of the ancient Earth Kingdom, hence the dimensions and the spacious and uncluttered style of the buildings, as well as some towers like in the old South Air Temple .

─ And what are we going to do here until the period is over? ─

─ You are going to study for the biology exam and I will go to train ─

─ What, are you going to leave me? ─

The brunette cornered her against the large dark wooden door and caressed her cheek, reaching up to her ear.

─ Remember our deal, Kitten ─ The feline lowered her ears again with pleasure ─ See you later ... And don't forget to enter the last class ─

Korra calmly walked off to the gym. Catra sighed, took the blue stone in her fingers for a second, and reluctantly entered the library and began studying for her exam for the next class. She was very annoyed that the biology teacher do micro tests every week.

─ Catra ... and Korra? ─

─ She went to train, but I'm studying, see? ─ she reluctantly showed to Kuvira the notes she had made.

─ It's okay, Williams. Don't even think about missing the next class ─ She smiled at Catra.

─ No, monitor ─ Catra also smiled ... a little.

─ Good ─

Then Kuvira walked away from her to continue with her round and to enter her next class. The truth is that Kuvira enjoyed the solitude of the corridors and as everyone stepped aside when they saw who was approaching and if that was not enough, the green metal bandana on the arm adorned with a cross-section embossed lotus was a major reason. . The bandanas of her fellow monitors were silver. She worked closely with the council president, as she was in charge of discipline throughout the campus.

─ Don't you think that Catra looks much more relaxed? ─ They were just the two of them sitting at one of the large oval tables in the campus cafeteria, The Jasmine Dragon. Half of the seat was against the wall and the other half were benches. The decor was soft, with light wood paneling on all sides and large lamps that lowered over each table in soft yellow light, very classic and intimate, unlike many places today. All the seats were upholstered in colors representing the Four Primal Nations, indigo, warm olive green, a gray just a shade lighter than slate, and raw garnet red, contrasting sharply with the wood paneling. Asami preferred this cafeteria over the other three available, and despite its popularity, people left her alone in this place.

─ What? Why are you saying that all of a sudden? ─ She snapped Adora out of her daydream about planning the next workouts.

─ It just occurred to me ─

─ I think… It seems so… But I don't like how she hangs out with Arashi ─ She frowned as she watched Glimmer tease Bow while they waited for orders.

─ I think she is the one who has helped Catra relax ─

─ Oh yeah? So good for them ─ Asami was amused by how her sister would get whenever Catra was mentioned.

─… Aren't you going to tell your friends about your story with Catra? ─

─ It's… It's-It's a touchy subject, OK? You know… ─ The question caught her totally off guard.

─ It's okay. I was just asking you. I'll be more careful when they are near... ─

─ You are the best sister I could have… ─ Adora smiled at her sister with some guilt and sorrow.

─ I'm the only sister you have, she could have been worse ─ And although she said it with the best intention of making a joke, her blue gaze became sad.

─ At least I could have a sister ... ─

Asami knew that her sister's story with the feline was not easy. And have someone explain if it was true that Korra had something to do with the recent change in Catra, because she did not understand. She just knew that since the two of them got together at the end of last school year, she had stopped having a lot of paperwork on her because of the two of them. They was seen walking the hallways together, or Catra would sit in the gym bleachers, away from everyone, watching and eventually waiting for Korra to leave together after training.

Glimmer and Bow returned to the others when they had all the orders ready. Now they were all seated, greeting each other and talking to each other. A very diverse group. Mako and her brother Bolin arrived next to Opal, a shy freshman girl. At a table on the other side of the establishment, Perfuma and Scorpia were taking a floating ice cream, laughing and talking. Bow looked at Perfuma with interest.

─ So you are enjoying the views ─

─ I'm just watching. Don't you have someone else to go bother? ─ Korra laughed.

─ Oh, Kitty, when will you stop denying the obvious ─ If her ears weren't hairy, they would be red, but she only felt them hot, and in the end her tail gave her away by staying still.

─ I don't know what you're talking about. I don't deny anything ─ She lowered her ears and wrapped her tail around her waist so that it would stop betraying her emotions.

─ How you want ... It's better for me ─

Korra moved closer to her, climbing to the last step and sat next to Catra. Adora was in her red training uniform and wore black knee pads on both legs, she was yelling directions to her teammates and everyone was having fun. Glimmer displayed her abilities to hit the furthest shots.

Korra was wearing her usual sleeveless blue denim jacket, from the way it looked like she had cut (ripped) them herself, and her long blue bracelets. Heavy brown boots and her baggy black pants. A heavy backpack accompanied her.

─ Have you finished training yet? ─

─ Otherwise I would not be with you, Kitten ─

─ Why do you call me that? ─

─ Because Scorpia doesn't stop talking about her new best friend, the savage cat. It's catchy. ─ Catra rolled her eyes as she remembered the gigantic 17-year-old that she had taken as a hobby to hug her when they saw each other.

─ I'm surprised that mountain of muscles made it into the team ─ Her elbows rested on her knees, and the black claws on her feet scratched the front seat of her a bit.

─ She has the minimum average to be able to participate in tournaments and that mountain of muscles will help us a lot ─

─ As if you will need more help, Ravager ─ Korra returned the smiling look. Catra blushed, Korra was rarely so relaxed, even with her. She looked really cute and different.

─ Scorpia is great, just have to polish her ─

They heard screams from the lower stands as the others saw Asami Sato arrive. Korra's gaze immediately regained her usual apathy and Catra hated those who screamed.

The cool Asami Sato wore her white training gi and set out to train with the dolls and sacks.

─ Arg, the perfect lady has arrived ─

─ Let's go now ... We have things pending ─

Asami watched from afar as the two of them left as soon as she arrived. She didn't understand what was wrong with Korra. Before they were such friends ... But she had taken a course that she could not follow. She had responsibilities. Not like the brunette. She focused on training while Adora finished hers as well. For today they could go home together. It was late in the first half of the term and things were quiet.

Korra arrived with Catra at her bikeVEM in the parking lots of the campus, in the distance she could see the luxurious and classic black model of Sato. Korra bykeVEM was metallic blue and the seats were mahogany fibroleather *. She turned it on and the electric motor purred. She settled her backpack on its back support and Catra climbed in after her with her backpack slung on hers side. They quickly moved away and took the second airway to head to the residential area where Korra lived with her parents.

Catra had her hands tied behind her back with a simple slipknot, she was kneeling in the center of the brunette's room, her tail firmly attached to her waist. She was not allowed to move it. Soft, repetitive music began to play throughout the room and she allowed herself to browse. Korra had removed her jacket and boots. Her tank top dark blue contrasted with Catra's white top. She had a handkerchief in her hand.

─ Let's occupy this, while you get used to not moving and obeying ─ Catra raised her ears well and Korra tied her handkerchief so Catra couldn't see and it didn't hurt her ears. She immediately freaked out a bit, and she lost control over her tail. The brunette took it in her hands and caressed her gently ─ Today you are very nervous ─ she continued caressing her ─ Any reason in particular? ─

─ No ... It's nothing. ─

─ You have to be honest or we won't get anywhere, Kitten ─ Korra puts the tail around the cat's waist again.

Catra remained silent. Korra sighed.

─ Then we will do it the hard way, you have to relax ... ─ She sat up to Catra, guiding her with her hands, sat on the bed and placed the feline so that her belly and thighs were on her lap. Catra had to make an effort to keep her balance, Korra helped her by counterbalancing her by holding her legs by the back of her knees. Catra's elbow occasionally touched Korra's breast from the position of her hands tied behind her back ─ Count ─ And Korra roughly slapped her open palm on Catra's butt.

─ ONE ─ A gentle caress replaced the next blow.

─ How many will they be? ─ Catra moaned.

─ Those you consider necessary ─ A new scourge.

─ TWO ─ Again a caress.

─ You have to learn to let go and be honest ... At least with me and alone ─ Spank.

─ THREE ─ Korra began to intersperse blows with caresses, and the pain plunged Catra into a trance where only caresses existed between spankings, and her voice cointing. If she hesitated just a little, instead of a caress, she would receive another spanking. Soon pain and pleasure intersected. ─ TWENTY ─ Korra had the heavy hand of the AG category Mixed Combat Club star fighter. Catra hated that they had their sessions with their clothes on ... she always ended up in a mess and Korra made her stay like this until she took her home. The Etheria orphanage.


	2. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Adora and Asami's day to day. Glimmer tells a bit of her story with Bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it!!

Adora woke up a moment before her alarm sounded, and when her song began to sound, she rose without hesitation, rested and optimistic. It was 5:30 a.m. She put on her running clothes, tied her hair, and went out for a few kilometers lap, which included the grounds of the mansion and part of the main road that led to the Manor Sato. When she returned, Asami was already at the table, reviewing documents in her glassight and a tea was accompanying her.

─ "Good morning, Asami" ─

─ "Good morning, you are improving your time" ─ she smiled as she looked at the clock.

─ "Well... Today is a very good weather" ─ She went to shower to accompany her sister to breakfast, because it is the only time of the day that they are sure to be together. They both have many responsibilities at school.

Asami wears an elegant and relaxed outfit. Adora is more casual, but today she is wearing boots instead of her usual tennis shoes.

─ "Miss Asami, are you going to require Lu's services?" ─ She considered it for a second.

─ "No, I'll drive myself today" ─ The butler bowed and walked away. Her feet with her fur made no noise on the polished floor.

─ "Won't you be so busy today?" ─

─ "No, I will be able to bring you back. Do you have normal training?" ─

─ "Yes, just a little bit of techniques and conditioning in the simulator" ─ her sister raised her eyebrows, as she knew the workload that would be imposed on her team.

─ "Then I'll practice a bit too and we can go back together" ─ They both kept talking a bit while finishing breakfast and shortly after they left at Asami's satoVEM. It was a retro model, with smooth and bulbous lines instead of angular and sharper edges like the newer models, it was black with mahogany fibroleather upholstery and a convertible, it had a Containment Field level 3 for civilian use. They took the land route that led to the Zhu Li Airway to get to the school.

─ "I hope that soon father let me have mine, so you can stop taking me at school" ─ Adora said excited to have her own vehicle. Her father was very strict about it because they had lost her grandmother in an accident.

─ "Surely next year you can have yours, but you know it's not a bother for me. I like that we spend time together" ─ They both smiled.

─ "Wow ... They also go to school together ..." ─ In the distance, they saw a couple of girls join the airway on their blue bikeVEM. The ponytail and wild flowing hair were unmistakable. Asami noticed the sigh her sister was making. She had to keep her eyes straight ahead so as not to miss any detail of the small signs that pointed her way through the air, through buildings and huge spirit trees.

When they arrived, they could see the blue bikeVEM in the space for those types of vehicles. Why is it that the two of them were always so aware of that pair? Asami said goodbye to Adora so she could do her morning duties as Etoile, which included reviewing the latest incidents from the day before, keeping the gardens in perfect condition, and keeping the cultural agenda for the entire campus up to date. Plus she had a quick meeting with monitor Kuvira at third period break and she wanted to be prepared. That woman was more organized and ruthless than herself.

Adora had to arrive early today because she had to take care of the training schedules and she had to check that the general testing circuit was available for her team. There were many different sports teams on campus and they all fought over the simulator, as soon as one of the captains noticed that someone else had forgotten to set aside their space, they ruthlessly took it away. And the first class on Mondays was biology, Professor Bubblegum was the strictest, so she didn't want to get into trouble. And Catra shared this class with her.

─ "Hello, Adora!" ─

─ "Hi guys" ─ Bow and Glimmer arrived together as they both lived in the resident student building. Bow came from Aniak'to *, the capital of the Aqua Republic and Glimmer came from the distant Burning Isles of the Fire Nation.

─ "Hello, Adora..." ─ Catra was also arriving. Today also her blouse was red in addition to her pants. Bow waved at her and was fairly neutral, but Glimmer rolled his eyes from her.

─ "Catra ... " ─ They looked at each other for a few seconds, Catra just smiled at her, as if she knew a joke that Adora was unaware of and she went to sit in her usual place at the back and in the corner. They were among the first to arrive, but the teacher was already preparing the materials they would use.

─ "I really don't understand why you let her bother you ..." ─ When they started getting to know each other, and Glimmer realized they were greeting each other, she thought they were not very close friends. With the days Glim was that she realized that they were not friends and that Adora's reactions were very strange. From confusion to joy and courage when she referred to the kitten.

─ "She's not that bad" ─ Bow tried to say, before biting his tongue. They both saw him as if a horn had grown out of the middle of his forehead, it's not like many of his classmates didn't, but Bow was so ... Simple. He even looked like one of those rare humans. Everyone around him, or nearly everyone, had distinctive features, from feathers and beaks, scales, feathered wings, fur, and "spirit one", different horns ranging from bull-rhino type to dragon-moose antlers, full fur from the finest to something longer and thicker than the fur of the flying bison. Even Adora's blonde hair was proof that she was not human like Bow, who was brown.

─ "What are you talking about, Bow? " ─ Adora asked suspiciously.

─ "Yes, since when are you and her friends?" ─

─ "Arg, we are not friends, but we must work together sometimes in the Club ... Professor Entrapta has put together because ... Well, Catra is the best programmer and understands very quickly what I need the mechanical parts to do , and that's my thing ... "─ Now he had a spike too.

─ "Is Catra really being good at the Club? " ─ Adora spoke with skepticism and with spite? Disbelief?

─ "I thought you knew ... I mean, you and she look like friends or something..." ─ She bit her lower lip.

─ "No ... Well, yes ... we were" ─ She sighed ─ "It's complicated. I'll tell you later "─ She added when she realized that Glimmer wanted to ask, but the teacher was already approaching with the samples for each one. Each day it was more difficult to skip that topic, with Catra breaking in whenever she wanted between classes, and in the classes themselves. At least Bow and Glimmer hadn't been there last year.

─ "Today we are going to study cell division and how spiritual energy can alter it. Is there a stable regenerator here? "─ The teacher was all pink. Even her thick hair was pink and she looked like rubber. Two students raised their hands, one was a full reptilian and the other had only a scaly arm and two horns on the sides of the head.

─ "Okay, Rogelio, Adam" ─ She kept handing out the samples in the little glasses ─ "Would you mind showing us?" ─

Rogelio, the reptilian, shook his head and stood up, several chitinous spikes protruding from his bony back, so he tore one out with his claws and an unpleasant click echoed in the classroom. His companions leaned out to see better and there were excited murmurs. The skewer gradually began to grow whitish and after the next minute it regained its previous size and its dull green color. Rogelio made an exclamation and sat down again, his companions increasing the volume of his murmurs. Adam wanted to go further and before the teacher could do anything, he broke the index finger of her scaly hand, with a crack of skin and bones echoing. They all gasped. Everyone could see the limp finger at an impossible angle back. The boy adjusted it after everyone saw it and after another minute, he flexed it several times to show them that he was okay. Many were amazed.

─ "Thank you, Rogelio. Adam, that was not necessary... Demonstration level, but thanks too" ─ Much to her regret she was impressed ─ "How have you been able to see with the naked eye, there are transhumans with the ability to regenerate, it ranges from simple scratches to full limbs, so it is not something to be taken lightly. Not because some of you cut and heal instantly does it mean that if you lose a finger or something larger, you will get it back, in most cases, it will simply regenerate the skin where the mutilation was suffered" ─ Finished distributing the samples ─ "Here are samples of three different types of regenerators and let's see how they interact with different types of damage"─

Everyone got excited because they could use the lighters, electrodes and different energies to cause damage. The firebenders were ready to help all their companions.

Bow was very excited and immediately started taking notes and photos with the glassight of him. It was a model that himself was modifying at the Club in his spare time.

Classes continued normally during the day, Catra no longer did anything to disturb Adora, and to her amazement the kitten was also taking notes on her own glassight. Since when did she have a glassight? And it was a model of the halflings ... she never imagined she was missing one ... Why was she always so distracted?

─ "Sato, good morning, can we start? "─

─ "Sure, Steel. Take a seat and let's get started..." ─ The meeting was scheduled to last only 10 minutes, each one already had their agenda and they could move forward quickly. Kuvira looked with some suspicion and envy of Asami's good suit, her very long hair loose and thick, well combed, held only with a gold clasp that matched her dark suit. Her makeup highlighted her thick eyelashes and her full lips ... she understood perfectly why absolutely the entire institute was crazy about her, but the same reasons that many of others were attracted to her like moths, repudiated her. She didn't like Asami ... it's just that she sometimes didn't tolerate that some people were so lucky.

They weren't friends, they were collaborators and classmates at the same school, but her story had been intermingled a few times throughout her life. This city, and this school, were too small at times. She had a lot to do today, so she wanted to finish soon. Kuvira wore black boots, dark pants at the waist, a green jacket with the insignia on her shoulder, and a white linen blouse, one of the best she had. That was her most usual outfit of hers.

─ "And how is Adora?" ─ They were already finishing. Asami was caught off guard by the question.

─ "She is very well. She is very focused on school and being the captain of the volleyball team..." ─ She stared at some papers. Kuvira also finished packing things in her bag ─ "I think she intends to win the championship" ─

─ "Surely she will do it" ─ Kuvira smiled at her saying goodbye.

─ "...And how is Ko ... Arashi?" ─ Steel stared at her for a second and Asami concentrated on staring at her desk glassight.

─ "I haven't talked to her much ... But she's fine. Training hard for the next tournament"─

─ "Are you also going to participate?" ─

─ "I don't think so ... I don't have time. Coach Hordak only allows me to use the facilities once in a while, but I don't have time to go to all trainings..." ─ Asami saw the opportunity and took it.

─ "I can help you with that" ─

─ "With training?" ─ The meeting had already been extended a bit longer, but this interested her. Since the previous quarter that she had taken over as Chief Monitor, she no longer had time for training.

─"Yes ... I mean, I can talk to the coach and have him be ... more flexible with your schedules. You have excellent grades and you were a great competitor in your category" ─

─ "Just like you?" ─

─ "Sure. We can use the same regimen. What do you say?" ─ Kuvira raised an eyebrow, thinking about it.

─ "I would like to try it" ─

─ "Then I will present it at the next meeting with Dean Angella, the day after tomorrow" ─ At last they said goodbye. Asami had her office in the government building, not far from the staff room and Kuvira had hers in the Discipline Brigade hall, within the same building, although one office had nothing to do with the other. . Of course the spoiled one was Etoile. ─ "Kuvira... Wait a moment, please..." ─

─ "What's up?" ─ She was in a hurry. But she never called her by her name.

─ "Haven't you noticed... something weird with Arashi and Williams?" ─ She raised an eyebrow.

─ "I don't know what you mean. I've only seen that they're friends, and by Raava, they needed to focus on something other than making trouble" ─ She adjusted the long braid as she took her shoulder bag from her.

─ "Yes, you're right ... I'm glad then" ─ Neither knew what to add and then they saw themselves, Steel lowered his head in farewell and finally left Asami's oval office.

The Etoile sighed when she was alone. She needed something stronger than tea this morning. Someone knocked on the door.

─ "Go ahead" ─

─ "Hello, Sami" ─ Opal, her first-year assistant, peeked out with a shy smile.

─ "Opal, good morning" ─ Then she took her glassight to continue working, Opal brought hers, a model with a greenish edge, last generation and with holo included.

─ "Do you need anything before we start?" ─

─ "Yes, I need to get out of here" ─ She said without thinking and Opal was surprised.

─ "Do you want to go to work elsewhere?" ─

─ "No ... I don't want to work. Let's take the next break for rest, will you?" ─

─ "Of course" ─ Opal didn't know what was happening. She wouldn't miss the opportunity to use the fourth period break, which was the longest in the morning so that everyone could get something to eat or whatever, to really rest, Asami usually preferred to work anytime she could. ─ "Bolin and Mako will be in the Jasmine Dragon, what if we accompany them?" ─ She asked excitedly.

Bolin was Mako's brother, Asami's boyfriend for two years, and he was in first grade, just like Opal, and she met him because she was the one selected to help the Etoile. She liked him from the get-go, and while Bolin was very kind and funny, it didn't seem like she really caught his eye.

─ "Sure, it sounds fabulous" ─ Although the idea of her hadn't really included Mako. She sometimes completely forgot him.

─ "See you later then?" ─

─ "Yes, please, there are a few things I can't wait to try" ─ Bow was so excited. He would take the lunch break so he could go to the Club and use the tools. He was totally sure that he had only been able to make his glassight collapsible and expandable, characteristics of the more expensive models.

─ "So... Shall we have lunch together, Adora?" ─ Glimmer told her.

─ "Of course! Where did you think I was going to go? ─ Adora tooks her by the shoulders.

─ "No, I didn't mean that..." ─

─ "Come on Glim, I was joking. Bow is really catching on from Professor Entrapta, don't you think?" ─ They walked through the hallways to the nearest kiosk and went for her lunch tray. And they sat in the "fishbowl", a garden inside the main building, surrounded by large windows that let us see the building inside.

─ "Yes, the truth is that I had never seen him so happy as since he entered the Tech Club with Professor Entrapta" ─ She sighed as he ate his gray bar ─ "This looks disgusting, but it tastes delicious" ─

─ "I also thought the same when I tried them. Don't ever eat the coffees ones" ─ She kept thinking while she chewed a bit ─ "I thought you and Bow had met here in Bright Moon" ─

─ "No. I have known Bow for years. Although he is a Southerner, his family had moved to the Burning Isles, where his parents were doing excavations. They are both earthbenders born in the South, can you imagine? There they are still full of pure waterbenders hahaha and Bow! He is such a simple non bender, he also has nothing transhuman that I know of"─ Adora widened her eyes in amazement. "Normal" humans were so rare. ─ "But he really doesn't know where he came from, his parents adopted him when he was a baby. He is the youngest of 13 children, can you believe it? it's insane!" ─ Adora remembered that Bow's parents were renowned historians and archaeologist. Wait. Adopted? 13 siblings?

─ "Does Bow have two dads?" ─

─ "Adora! Wake up hahaha" ─ Glimmer laughed a lot. And Adora felt worse. She didn't want to invade the privacy of her friend ─ "Bow doesn't care, seriously, he always knew, obviously, and his parents are wonderful. I can't wait for them to arrive. And we've said like, uuh, hundreds of times their names. Lance and George " ─

─ "Are they coming here? I thought they were one of his brothers name's... now I feel confused" ─

─ "Easy. I met Bow at the Kyoshi Academy, where my mother was the principal" ─ She ate a little more and continued talking to her ─ "They offered her the position of Dean here and that's why we moved. Also, Bow's parents were already finishing their studies in those ruins and for next year, Lance will be the new History teacher here in Bright Moon. Bow is the only one of his siblings who is still studying high school, by the way" ─

─ "Wow. So you really have been friends for a long time" ─ Adora didn't know how to feel now ─ "What is the Fire Nation like?" ─

─ "It's very different, yes. Hitomi, the city where we lived, is really small, but as it produces a lot of technology it is one of the richest. Although anyone would say that Avatar City is another world. There are not so many satoVEMs there and many use their own means to move" ─

─ "Here too, but it's more comfortable to have a vehicle, I think" ─ She said thinking of Dean Angella's big wings.

─ "Oh yeah! The other day I saw an airbender with his bison, it's amazing" ─

─ "Yes, Air Temple Island is one of the oldest original places" ─

They chatted some more, sharing more impressions of the places they knew. Adora had not traveled much, she only knew Ember Island and Kyoshi Island, very famous places to vacation. Although the Sato family was very wealthy, the couple preferred that their daughters focus on school, because they traveled a lot for business, as Future Industries were huge and required a lot of time and dedication. It was a giant monopoly that offered only the best in technology. 10 years ago a small entrepreneur had completely revolutionized the information industry by developing the glassight, which was soon brought to the masses by including the satophone within its design and having a multi-purpose touch screen and implementing all this within a 100% transparent device. Glimmer had once traveled to Aniak'to along with Bow, and had accompanied her mother to Caldera City once, but beyond that, she hadn't traveled much either.

Adora was only keeping that topic so Glimmer wouldn't remember that she was hanging on the Catra topic, besides that they were having an excellent lunch.

─ "Are you sure it's okay for me to be with you all the time?" ─

─ "What are you bringing today, Adora?" ─ Glimmer took the juice from her, their time was almost up and they had to go to history class ─ "You're all distracted and weird. It's okay for you to be with us. It's always been just me and Bow, you know? It's great to have a new friend" ─They both smiled.

─ "Hello, Catra" ─

─ "Oh... Hello" ─

─ "I'm Bow" ─

─ "I do remember, Arrow Boy" ─ Bow was surprised.

─ "How do you know that?" ─

─ "You're not the only one who stays up late at school sometimes..."─

─ "Wow..." ─

─ "Don't worry, I'm not interested in telling anyone" ─ Catra was lying on one of the work tables, playing on her glassight.

─ "Thank you" ─ And he smiled at her, kind and warm as always ─ "...I thought there would be no one here at this time" ─

─ "You read my mind" ─ The dark-haired boy laughed uncomfortably.

─ "Didn't I interrupt you?" ─

─ "Help yourself, Arrow boy"─ And Bow began to work without paying attention to Catra, but without ignoring her. It was a strange thing, but Catra recognized the difference in the environment and liked it.

They were all in the big history classroom, where all the first-year groups converged due to lack of staff.

─ "Akiho, Otaku" ─

─ "Present" ─

─ "Angels, Glimmer" ─

─ "Here" ─

─ "Arashi, Korra" ─ She solo raised her hand. The names were passing by, while some were still whispering.

─ "Everdeen, Perfuma" ─

─ "Here" ─

─ "Sato, Adora" ─

─ "Present, Professor Tenzin" ─

─ "Snakes, Rogelio" ─ A growl answered him.

─ "Stevenson, Lonnie" ─

─ "Present" ─

─ "Rider, Bow" ─

─ "Present, professor" ─

─ "Williams, Catra" ─ The aforementioned raised her hand reluctantly.

─ "Zhan, Kyle" ─

─ "Here" ─

And finally the class began. Professor Tenzin was one of the few who bothered in this process.

They continued with their routine for the day, until they had to go to training in the afternoon. Adora's team, The Horde, was qualifying in the regional league, and they were barely in qualifying. They had to win 4 games to be able to reach the championship. The Horde had not even entered the qualifiers for 5 years, and it was the shame of the Bright Moon sports teams, which almost all had up to bi championships and regularly fought the finals with Aniak'to University, the Republican Academy, the University of Fire, the University of Ba Sing Se, the oldest in the world, the Metal College and the Royal Academy of Saofu, to say some of the most emblematic.

Everyone had already left, even Glimmer. Adora had ground them up in the simulator. She was going over her strategies at her desk in the captains wing that she had available. She got a message to her glassight.

_"Sister Asami: I'm at the VEM, are you coming?"_

By Raava! She did not remember that she had arranged to meet her sister to leave together, she had even already finished her own training.

**"Adora: I'll be there in a second."**

_"Sister Asami: Hurry, I'm hungry!"_

She threw all of her things into her white backpack and ran off. She had to walk down the hallway to the showers to get out of the gym, and she was surprised to hear running water. It was late. She leaned out to see who was. The first thing she noticed is that the water stopped running. The next thing she noticed as she stepped inside were brown lines on the girl's back who was already drying herself on the dressing room benches. Her furry ears twitched and she shamelessly turned away.

─ "Hello, Adora... I had no idea that you liked spying" ─ she turned red until her hair.

─ "Catra! It's too late... I-I wasn't spying on you" ─ Catra stood in front of her, only with her pants on. Who puts on the pants first and then the bra or top or whatever? All normal people wear underwear, outerwear, and shoes! Well... Catra never wore shoes. ─ "Also... Also, students who are not in any club cannot use the showers after school! ─

─ "Don't worry, Adora ... Only you and I are here. Don't you want ... to spend quality time together? You know, like before..." ─ She approached her with feline gait. Never better said, cornering Adora against the wall. The blonde did not know where to put her eyes, but the truth is that she had not been able to avoid taking a look at the feline, her dark nipples through the fine fur that she knew covered every inch of her body, her small and firm breasts and the black collar, which apparently was not removed at any time.

─ "Catra, I.. I..." ─ Her mind was blank, with her eyes towards the ceiling and her hands tightly clenched on the straps of her backpack at the height of her chest ─ "Asami is waiting for me, please" ─ Catra's smirk changed to a grimace of disgust.

─ "Sure, get off with your little sister" ─ The kitten turned around, stopping harassing Adora, and she thanked because she was still very red and she hardly remembered to breathe anymore, but the next thing she looked at was the cat's big and shapely rear covered by black and very tight fibro-leather pants. Blood was about to come out of her nose.

─ "Do you ... do you want us to take you?"─ The feline proceeded to put on a strapless white top and a loose red blouse.

─ "Don't bother, better go now and reach for her" ─

─ "But... It's late..." ─ Catra finished putting her things away and Adora looked at the ground. It was spring and a jacket was not necessary.

─ "I said no. Get out of here, Adora" ─ She hung up the red backpack she was holding with courage.

─ "Hey, you don't have to get like that" ─ Adora held her by a wrist and stepped in front of her.

─ "You think you are so kind... but your insistence, when I have already clearly told you no, annoys me" ─ Catra cornered her again, and left dense marks on the wall with her claws.

─ "You just had to say no" ─

─ "And so I did, you idiot! But the captain has to insist! I don't need your help anymore...!" ─

─ "Catra!" ─ Korra called out to her with a powerful whisper. The kitten stopped instantly, glaring at Adora. And the blonde didn't know what was going on. It had been so many months that she hadn't worn Catra so she greatly hurt her start ─ "Let's go, it's too late" ─

─ "Sure..." ─ She walked away from Adora without any further comment, her ears glued to her head and her tail tangled around one leg. Adora didn't know what to think. No one has ever stopped a Catra tantrum in its tracks. When she tried the least she got a good scratch. She stood there, watching the two of them leave, Korra with her gym bag slung over one shoulder and both hands in her jacket pockets and Catra with her little red bag, close together from Arashi and at least with her tail loose. Already, the indigo and blue gaze collided for a second. Adora sensed resentment and amusement from Korra. 

She stood there for a few moments, trying to understand everything that happened there in so few minutes. Until a sound accompanied by a vibration in her bag woke her up.

_"Sister Asami: Everything okay? It's late, Adora."_

She no longer bothered to answer, she just ran until she caught up with her sister, who was waiting for her sitting on her seat, and working as usual on her device. Adora apologized and they left. Asami was so into her work and thinking about all the extra homework and projects she was getting into that she didn't notice how flustered Adora seemed.

They ate dinner together and in silence. Her parents were on a month-long business trip to the Earth States. Asami still deep in thought of hers. She was thinking of raising the matter of Kuvira with the dean in the best way possible. Adora got up and a servant picked up her utensils.

─ "Good night, Asami" ─

─ "Good evening, little sister" ─ she told him without paying much attention and Adora left, with a face difficult to read.

All of her things were thrown on her bed, just as she left them when they got home to go to dinner as quickly as possible. Her and Asami's rooms were the same in size and fittings, a closet room, a bathroom with a tub and shower, and a balcony with space for a table and chairs, but they were very different. Adora had a simple single bed, Asami had a canopied double bed. Adora had posters of movers and of the athletes and people she admired. A space for the few books that caught his eye and a large desk saturated with notes everywhere. Asami had paintings, some that she had made herself, hung soberly. Her desk was also spacious, but very organized. And in a corner of Adora's room, she had hung a large sack and there was also a complete set of weights.

Adora placed her palm in a demarcated box on her desk and her furniture came to life. Lights were painted on the surface, displaying a whole system of holos, which fulfilled navigation functions in the system, input such as the keyboard and the actual display of information, whether as texts, audiovisuals and more in three dimensions.

She made a few quick passes with her hand, picking and discarding images, at last she decided on one. Loud, rhythmic music began to play throughout the room. The lighting also kept pace after a few more passes and signs. She took off her jacket and boots to start pounding on the sack, thinking of Catra and Korra's faces alternately, but with more emphasis on that silly necklace. She was sure she reminded of something, but she always missed it.

Asami continued to sit in the dining room, going through documents and putting notes in her glassight, which was the size of a notebook, a servant had left her a tea set, but it had already cooled down. When she tasted the cold drink, she stretched and sighed. She rubbed her neck.She went to the kitchen to drop off the tea service and finally in hers room, she made a hand turn and the lights came on. She changed into something more comfortable, tied her hair in a high ponytail, and sat at her desk. She pressed his palm against the cabinet and with a few swipes of his hands passed the documents he had been working with on the glassight to the main holos on his desk. She had to square a few things and make a memo and an agenda for the meeting with the dean. Really, all that did not represent any effort, she was so steeped in all the issues and thanks to her prodigious memory, she could quote reports and numbers without hesitation just by reviewing them a couple of times. Directing also did it with natural grace. Delegating, coordinating and optimizing the work of her colleagues on the Council was not a problem. Her problem was the extra work involved in everything her father asked her to verify about his company. She had a small project in charge of her, on the development of a new bikeVEM model, aimed at the average citizen.

After working one more hour, she finally dropped onto her bed. She was very tired and wanted to advance a little in her personal projects... she looked for a moment at the ceiling of her bed, where she had a holo that moved hypnotically with the movement of the galaxy, unfolding stars and the occasional kite passing. At the back of her room, where Adora had her sports team, she had a space with a painting just started and a grand piano. A masterpiece in itself, brought and restored from Ba Sing Se. A pop-up notice appeared above everything else in her desk. It was an incoming call.

─ "Go ahead" ─ she said to take the call. It was Mako.

─ "Hello, love, how are you?" ─ A floating head of Mako appeared. Asami got up so that the scanner would also send him a picture of her.

─ "Hello... I'm a bit tired right now..." ─

─ "I know... Usually at this time is when you finish work" ─ Mako scratched his head. She could see his room in the background. The image was very realistic.

─ "Thanks for calling..." ─

─ "I just wanted to say good night, Sam" ─ Asami smiled at him sweetly, but tiredly ─ "I don't want to interrupt you anymore..." ─ She bit her lip.

─ "No, it's okay, Mako" ─ She adjusted her hair and her boyfriend was satisfied ─ "How was your training today?" ─

─ "Desna is a conceited idiot..." ─ They talked a bit about their day, after lunch they didn't see each other anymore. He managed to get a heartfelt laugh from Asami by telling her how he had thrown Desna, the waterbender of the Fire Ferrets team, straight from her platform and landed on Jinora, the prodigious airbender who completed the team.

─ "I'm sure you can lift the team" ─

─ "I'm the only one left... But you'll see how we win this year. Jinora is amazing" ─ Mako yawned and Asami copied him ─ "I think we should rest now" ─

─ "You're right" ─ They both laughed ─ "Night" ─

─ "Asami, I love you" ─ She looked at him and the second it took her to answer it seemed eternal.

─ "Me too, darling". ─ Mako smiled and logged off.

Asami didn't want to think about anything anymore and she just lay face down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aniak'to: This name is taken from the Distorter Reality fic which is in fanfiction.net It is the capital of the Southern Water Tribe. That story is the culprit that I love Azulaang XD
> 
> How is it going?
> 
> By the way! For tech and holos, and glassight, imagine Ironman-like interfaces, but overcrowded haha, or She ra's holograms, or laser technology in the Hunger Games... I don't know how to describe it better.
> 
> I decided to mix both English and Japanese and possibly more oriental stuff, taking into account the two series, for the names and other terms. Lonnie's last name seemed appropriate to me since I read that it was the first design that Noelle made :3 and sorry if the last names are too obvious haha I wanted to follow She ra's pattern of simplicity. And Korra's last name is "storm" in Japanese :D
> 
> I am very excited because you know the changes that have occurred to me for volleyball, pro control and the types of categories for combats too :3
> 
> In the next chapter we will learn more stories about the different characters. I hope to have it ready in a few days too. Possibly Tuesday.


	3. Friends, just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Kuvira's life. Adora's story with Catra, and Korra takes the opportunity to push things between them.
> 
> Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit lemon, I'll let you know when it starts and ends in case it is not to your liking. Small toy use

Bow woke up very excited. He got ready to start another day on campus. He wore his all-terrain boots, a button-down shirt and was ready just in time for Glimmer to appear in the middle of his room.

─ "Good morning, Bow" ─

─ "Good morning, Glim" ─ He took his backpack with his glassight ─ "Today is Spirituality, right?" ─

─ "Yes, I don't know who came up with putting that class in the first period" ─

─ "Come on, Professor Moon is amazing. She always makes the class interesting" ─

─ "Well, we better go now or we will be late" ─

─ "Sure, Glim... You're just going ahh!" ─ Bow was quite used to teleportations from his friend, but she pulled his hand and they almost collided with another student when they "landed".

─ "I'm so sorry..." ─ A brunette a little taller than Glimmer gave them a strange look, raising one of her eyebrows.

─ "Be careful..." ─ Korra left, with the small blue and black backpack on one shoulder of hers.

─ "That was the Ravager?" ─

─ "Yes, we have this class together from the beginning, Glimmer" ─ Bow said remarking.

─ "They say it's Muto class" ─ Glimmer didn't pay attention to him, she was more interested in the school talk.

─ "Well, it must be like that because right now I can't see anything special" ─ Korra had her long hair in a loose braid, with the two strands in front of her ─ "Let's sit down now" ─

The large auditorium-style classroom was already half full, Jinora, one of her companions, took a seat up front. They knew that she was someone calm and applied and she had very short hair because she was just growing back, she had only a few months since she had gained her Airbender tattoos. Arashi, by her side, was sitting in the middle and next to a wall, playing a game on her glassight with holo. A holo was the next addition that Bow wanted to put on his own model. They saw Monitor Kuvira enter accompanied by the student Perfuma, who was the new manager of the Tea and Flower Arrangement Club.

─ "Good morning" ─ her tone was dry and concise. They all straightened and bowed slightly to greet their senior ─ "Today, Professor Zhu li will not be able to teach, so she has asked Ms. Everdeen for help. Come in, please" ─ She nodded and left the room, giving the students a warning look.

Perfuma was Professor Zhu Li's favorite student, she had a great sense of spirituality and was an earthbender, combining the two abilities she was able to make buttons bloom and revive dried plants. Bow was even more excited, the class was extremely interesting. It was about how spirituality, the recognition of their own inner guiding spirit, helped everyone to connect at the same time with the universe, to enhance their transhuman characteristics and in general to balance their being.

* * *

─ "Hello, Vee" ─ Korra smiled at her friend, dazzling.

─ "Hey, Kor" ─

─ "Do you want me to take you?" ─ Kuvira looked around.

─ "Isn't Catra with you?" ─

─ "Today she is the club's turn" ─ The monitor shrugged and got on bikeVEM with Korra ─ "Straight home?" ─

─ "No, let's go. I'll show you the way." ─ The monitor smiled mysteriously. Korra adored the mole on her cheek. Kuvira arranged her jacket over her legs and her companion saw the sets of ridges that adorned the outer part of the woman's forearms, they were silver and went up from the wrists to the elbow, ending in hard and sharp points. They came straight out of her fair skin and covered in soft antler-like fuzz.

─ "Okay, Grand Monitor" ─ They felt the Containment Field level 2 activate around her, a kind of ionization of the air. They moved quickly through the traffic.

Korra soon discovered the route. They were heading to the Dragon District, one of the oldest in Avatar City, even since it was known as Republic City. It had become different things in its history: gang territory, poor neighborhood, eventually a classic neighborhood, and now a cheap, quiet neighborhood. It would not be the first choice of many because it was far from the industrial zone and the city center. For the same reason it had been filled with young people and new families, hoping to find a place in the Lotus District or in the District of little Ba Sing Se. When they began to stroll, she slowed down and followed Kuvira's directions.

─ "We arrived" ─ They stopped in front of a 30-story apartment building, remodeled ─ "Go up a little above the middle" ─ Korra raised the bike without moving ─ "Here, stop" ─ Korra made a move to get on the bikeVEM in the space designated for that department ─ "No. Only here, Korra" ─ They stared at the dark interior offered by the window. It was the 22nd floor ─ "Do you remember the park back there? Come on" ─

The brunette did what they asked her and advanced carefully, until she touched down on the second level of the park with a small square. Finally they got off the bikeVEM. Korra switched it off with a button.

─ "And what do you think?" ─ Kuvira looked expectant.

─ "I can't tell you much... I'm confused" ─ And they both laughed heartily. Kuvira took her by the hand and they went to a bench.

─ "That will be my department" ─ The brunette's eyes widened.

─ "Really, finally?" ─ Korra used her fists to emphasize her words. She was so happy for her friend, that she nodded eagerly ─ "It's amazing, Vee! When?" ─

─ "In two weeks, finally" ─

─ "You have to celebrate! Do you have something in mind?" ─ Korra's smile was clean. The look that the monitor returned was suggestive ─ "Oh!... I will love to party with you" ─ And she gently tapped Kuvira's shoulder. Anyone who saw that pair of friends in the distance, would not recognize the relentless Grand Monitor in charge of all discipline in Bright Moon and the fierce Ravager, who did not move her or the baby duckturtles. Lots of spirits floated and wandered with their ethereal and physical forms around them.

Some families enjoyed the park, there was a group of people exercising, and there was a ritual display of elemental masters in the distance. Many of them were accompanied by their friends or "fellow" spirits. They were ethereal beings that were linked with a physical being permanently. Some called them pets. Anyone who had one, she knew it was a much more intimate relationship. They shared feelings and emotions in a flow that was interrupted only by great distances.

They continued talking for a while and enjoyed the late afternoon. They weren't late at school for a day. The gym was all occupied by teams from other sports and Hordak had decided that all the members of the Mixed Combat Club should take a break for that day. Soon the sports season would begin and details had to be finalized.

─ "Do you want to come in?" ─ Kuvira got off the bikeVEM and settled her bag, at the back of it a somewhat old, large and spacious building awaited her. With old light paint falling off in various places. It began as a single mass, and later opened into two large wings. One was the girls 'side and the other was the boys' side. Korra knew the inside well because she sometimes visited Kuvira in this kind of madhouse.

─ "No, Vee, sorry. I have to go back for Catra" ─ she adjusted her jacket and flexed her biceps, almost accidentally ─ "But soon we will celebrate in your apartment" ─

─ "Take it for granted. And now you can stop complaining when your parents kick you out. And since when did the fierce Ravager become Etheria's taxi?" ─ She said with a smirk, indicating the building behind her with a movement.

─ hahaha I don't know, I guess my parents gave me another chance... Between you and Catra, I spent my free time walking around the city ─ She adjusted her long hair now. The Containment Field prevented her from crashing into any obstacle, but it allowed air to pass freely and some strands of her braid came out.

─ "Excuse me, my lady, I didn't know I was taking your time" ─ Kuvira smiled at her.

─ "Not at all, Vee. Whenever you want" ─ her voice carried a double message.

─ "I hadn't realized that you were such a friend to Catra, and I'm glad that the two of you are concentrating more on school. You were a real pain in the butt, separately" ─ Korra smirked at the expression used by her friend. The only one who would have a pain in the ass would be Catra. She needed to go for it, now. Kuvira looked suspiciously at that smirk.

─ "Well, we'll try to keep it that way... and what was it that made you realize?" ─ She asked curious. Because even though she wasn't all the time at school with Catra, it was a bit obvious with the days that the feline went to the gym just to wait for her.

─ "Your friend, the Etoile, made me notice" ─ Korra's good mood vanished easier and faster than blowing on a dandelion.

─ "Ah, yeah? I didn't think you liked her to talk gossip" ─ Her bad mood came out of her pores.

─ "She is a smug rich girl, but I have to deal with her. Somehow, she's my "boss" "─ She said without giving importance and equanimity, despite her words.

─ "You still haven't left school and are you already thinking about bosses?" ─

─ "Korra, some of us have to work for a living, you know?" ─ The brunette felt bad about what she said without thinking.

─ "I didn't mean that, Vee... "─

─ "Whatever... Okay, I know your tongue goes faster than your mind" ─ Korra settled better on the bike, restless. Kuvira gave him a sly smile.

─ "Yes, I am an idiot. I'm sorry, really" ─ And when she noticed the intention with which Vee was looking at her, she smiled too. She finally got the pun ─ "but you also love it. And you are more of an idiot!" ─

─ "Don't worry anymore. Better hurry up and go for Catra or she may get bored and get into some trouble" ─

─ "Easy. Catra is not going to give you problems again" ─ Kuvira raised one of her eyebrows ─ "Look, I'm really sorry, will I come later for you to take you to work?" ─

─ "The only thing you want is not to go home" ─

─ "You caught me" ─ Again Korra smirked at her ─ "So what do you say?" ─

─ "You better be on time" ─

─ "See you in a while, Vee" ─ 

* * *

Bow had a great talent for handling all kinds of tools. That is why he loved the Technology Club, Professor Entrapta had managed over time to create a beautiful collection of all kinds of gadgets, some of her total invention and others recreating models of laboratories such as those of Future Industries and Fire Blue Company, the largest supplier of technology in the Fire Nation. The mechanics weren't a problem for him, but the programming still gave him a lot of work. He could melt, assemble all the biomechanical components and connect them in a single afternoon, then spend a week fixing the programming of the device. Whatever it is. Catra, on the other hand, was not interested in developing her mechanical or manual skills, but she was capable of hacking into Entrapta's own glassight in just a few minutes. She created complete interfaces in a single afternoon and had fixed a syntax error or two from the professor, in her robot-pet-assistant-son Emily.

Korra was skimming the speed limits, she was overly entertained with Kuvira, and if she wanted to satisfy Catra today, she would have to eliminate some preliminaries. She had sent a dictation message to the feline from the bikeVEM interface.

_Smasher: I'm a little late, Kitten. Go get in tune with the toy. 10 minutes_

When Catra read the message, she hid the glassight and again felt her ears warm.

─ "Thank you all very much for coming!" ─ Professor Entrapta was firing everyone, because two or three days a week they had to comply with their participation in the Tech Club to be counted as experience and extra curricular activities. Others like Bow, went almost daily or even several times a day. ─ "Bow, Catra, may you come over for a second?" ─ Those mentioned approached the teacher.

─ "What's up, Entrapta?" ─ asked the cat with her arms crossed and her tail moving quickly.

─ "I want to congratulate you, the progress in your project is great" ─ A sphere of a hand in diameter, she gravitated following the teacher. Emily ─ "Your project will be the one we will present at the Future Industries science and technology fair this year. Aren't you excited?!" ─ The truth is that Catra didn't care, for now. She urgently needed to go to fulfill what Korra was asking her and time ticked by.

─ "Really?" ─ Bow's eyes shone like a half-dying pig-sheep ─ "Are we going to be able to participate in the largest technology fair in the world?" ─

─ "Don't just participate! I'm sure we can win in the match" ─

Finally after a few more details, Catra was able to escape to the bathroom. She there she found in her backpack the toy that Korra had given her a few days ago. A small cone with a flat side, which was attached to a fixture on the glassight. The little friend vibrated to the rhythm of the music she played. With her ears totally hot and her tail tightly curled around her leg, she inserted the vibrator. She leaned over, took a few steps, and checked that the thing didn't move too much and that it didn't hurt her either. Finishing her checks, she put on a quiet music, with a bass that sounded every fifth, and thus prepared, she went out to wait for Korra.

─ "Hello, Catra!" ─ It couldn't be ... She wasn't she going to stop tripping this afternoon?

─ "Hey, Adora..." ─ her voice had the same flirtatious tone as always, with a tremor that Adora couldn't interpret. ─ "What are you doing around here?" ─

─ "Just finished training..." ─ They were both walking towards the parking lot, which bothered Adora. Public transportation passed on the other side of campus. She noticed that Catra walked a little slower than usual.

─ "Ah, okay..." ─ The kitty seemed distracted.

─ "Hey, about the other day" ─ Catra raised her ears, interested. What would she tell her? ─ "I'm sorry, you're right ... You already told me no" ─

─ "Sure it is. You should hear better" ─ They walked a little more in silence. It didn't feel too bad. Adora dared to break it.

─ "Catra ... Are you with Arashi?" ─ Soon she regretted doing it.

─ "I don't know what you mean"─ She was having so much trouble relaxing. Her music resonated in her right ear with her little hearing aid and in her gut thanks to her vibrator. She was getting pretty wet already. She needed Korra.

─ "It's just that they're always together lately, and I just..." ─

─ "Who I'm with or not, it's not your problem, Adora. If you want to keep an eye on someone, go with your little sister or your new friends" ─ Again the sharp, insolent tone, full of contained rage.

─ "Really, I don't understand you. I asked you only one question. I'm not watching you" ─

─ "Do you think you have to take care of me or something? You owe me nothing, and I owe you nothing. Leave me alone" ─ Adora hesitated before taking her wrist again. She didn't want to face Catra's claws, which were already a good 2cm long from her, and more than that, she was afraid of facing rejection from her. Every word that the cat said was salt in her wound. In the distance, a horn sounded. The biker waved her hand in the air as she finished landing the bikeVEM.

─ "Catra!" ─ Korra called her friend, and Adora watched in pain as Catra's angry face transformed into an expression of relief and expectation.

─ "See you, Adora" ─

─ "Wait..." ─ Korra was watching them imperturbably a few meters away.

─ "already came for me, what do you want?" ─

─ "Just answer, please..." ─

─ "What cares it to you?" ─ She urged her to leave now. She knew that Korra was counting down the seconds ─ "We're friends and that's it, okay?" ─ She walked away with a slight trot that made her blush. Korra decided that she would push things.

Adora continued walking normally to the parking space where the driver was waiting to take her home, since Asami had a full schedule for this day. And she listened.

─ "Are you ready, Kitten?" ─

─ "Hum fmfm" ─ she muttered, nodding. Korra reached out a hand and Catra walked towards her, instead of the back seat of the bike. Her ears were lowered, relaxed, and her tail was moving calmly.

Korra drew the cat to her without getting off the VEM bike and, turning her torso, she placed her forehead against Catra's and the feline looked back at her. Adora couldn't stop seeing them. Korra's hand traveled up to meet her soft brown tail, and then she took it and gently stroked it, moving his fingers lightly over her, the tip of her tail circling her wrist. Adora was left standing on the floor. Her skin glowed intermittently. "So she could transform", Korra thought. Catra began to purr. Korra found herself enjoying the soft peach fuzz fur on Catra's face, growing a little longer just below her ears, her body temperature a little higher than hers, and the purr. The euphoric pleasure she felt from watching Adora burn with jealousy was quickly replaced by the sincere pleasure of being there with Catra, and the arousal she felt from her increased with the warmth in her chest. She was surprised when she closed her eyes to enjoy more of the moment that she had created to tease the blonde.

─ "Miss Adora, let's go, wait for someone?" ─ The driver's tone was very restrained. He was a half satyr, his beard, his antlers and his hooves gave him away. Adora was about to transform. She blinked in confusion and addressed her satoVEM without saying anything, she just walked in and the driver shrugged.

Korra opened her eyes and met the feverish gaze of a sapphire and amber.

─ "Come on, Catra" ─ The feline nodded at her again, afraid of what she might come out of her mouth if she opened it. Her clothes were already a mess again.

Korra felt her hairy arms wrap tightly around her waist and the slight tremors that shook her small body behind her. She smiled in anticipation and accelerated, caring little this time about respecting the limits.

Entrapta was in her personal laboratory, reviewing data that Professor Bonnibel had provided from the last student volunteers for spiritual changes. A loud noise of metal against rock rumbled down the hall and she went to investigate. She met Coach Hordak on the ground, his gray gaze so pale it blends into the rest of the eyeball. It was a mess of cables and scattered molecular steel.

─ "Hello, Hordak, do you need help?" ─ She told him taking one of the concave pieces of metal. His literally white skin clung to atrophied muscles in extreme thinness. Everything had gotten worse after the terrible accident he had suffered just before reaching his deserved place as General of the United Forces. Reduced to a coach in a fifth grade school.

─ "Don't bother, I can" ─ he said quite annoyed by this display of weakness, trying not to be excessively incisive with his fellow teacher.

─ "humm This is from the past decade, I'm surprised that it still works..." ─ And one more piece that was still attached to the white body sparked and then came off. They both saw the piece fall, as in slow motion and when it fell and stopped making noise and was still, they looked into each other's eyes and at the end Hordak looked away, with a kind of sigh-growl ─ "Very good. You need improvement" ─ Entrapta clapped twice and two robots appeared from the lab. They floated with an EM center and with their long four arms ending in pincers, they began to pick up all the pieces. And between the two of them they took Hordak.

─ "What? How dare you, little devil?" ─ Entrapta was unfazed by such expressions. She couldn't process them as offensive.

─ "You need improvements and I need a new project. We both win. Now, stay still, let's spend some quality time together" ─ She said at the end with a wickedly flirtatious look, as the robots closed the entrance door to the laboratory.

Hordak's office was only two doors down in the faculty wing.

* * *

_Lemon Starts_

─ "Korra, please..." ─ A needy sigh.

─ "I know, I know... I can smell you, Kitty" ─ The two of them are back in Korra's room. Korra's parents at a meeting far from home, far from the White Wolf Palace. What a presumptuous name... but she had another matter in claws ─ "You have been very good all week, so I will give you your award" ─

They were standing near the bed, Catra with her back to it. Her ears folded and her tail twitching in gentle spasms. Korra pulled down her black pants, followed by the dark lace panties. Korra loved that she wore the clothes that she gave her. Catra laid her back on the bed. Catra was just a bunch of decaying spasms. She no longer struggled to stop the moans and her head fell back as she squeezed her eyes tight.

─ "Open up for me, Catra" ─ Korra whispered softly. She watched the pearls of pleasure rush past the puffy lips, eager, willing, claiming decadent for the vibrator. Korra took it from the base and carefully moved it over the eager flesh of the feline, which whimpered more and squirmed on the blue sheets.

─ "Please, Korra, I can't ... I need you aah~" ─ The brunette smirked.

─ "You look adorable, Kitten" ─ Carelessly she dropped the vibrator, took off her top clothes and pounced on Catra. Korra pushed her higher with her legs, to rest on her knees, her left hand caressed with pleasure Catra's ear and she rewarded it with a moan. Her right hand went to the eager entrance of the cat. She enjoyed the heat that flowed from her, with two fingers he explored her outer lips, delighting in the hot and wet touch of her, smiling at the movement of her hips. Korra continued stroking slowly, until Catra's tail tangled in her forearm tightly. She allowed herself to be made of her and with excruciating slowness, she sank into the warm and welcoming interior that awaited her so eagerly. Catra didn't hold back, she moved her hips against her fingers in a steady rhythm, as her claws dug into her partner's shoulders. The smooth movement of the bikeVEM had finished bringing her to the edge.

Korra was very hot. Seeing Catra so bad, smelling her fluids, always pushed her to the limit. She did what she rarely did, bent down and with his tongue slightly protruding, she brushed the lips of the feline, who responded by also sticking out the tip of the tongue, to brush them together, accompanied by biting and brushing hers lips, to result in a wet and greedy kiss. Korra used her right thumb to stimulate Catra's pleasure button, who was soon unable to return the kiss. Catra's claws from her right hand left a jagged, bleeding path on Korra's back when she had to lower it to tighten the covers.

─ "Like this, Kitten... You may come for me" ─ Korra moaned into her ear. It was all she needed to loosen up. She came amid a moan that nearly tore her throat apart. In the midst of her last spasms, Korra kissed her neck, pulled up her blouse and top, and entertained herself with her breasts, while the feline recovered a bit. Soon her breasts weren't enough, mercilessly, Korra got completely off the bed to kneel. Korra was having a great time. She enjoyed the sight of her partner's lower lips again and with the same delicacy that she had occupied in kissing her mouth, she proceeded to eat it. Catra's eyes widened in surprise. She had never felt Korra's tongue in the center of her. She now she would need it desperately. She knew this was her prize. She made all those boring classes worth it. With Korra's long tongue moving over her and inside her, she soon came for the second time in a few minutes. She lay stretched out and catching her breath on the bed.

─ "I'm not done with you yet" ─ Korra finished undressing. His perfect dark body, round shoulders and big biceps, along with shapely thighs, his fully worked abdomen, were a sight that brought an avid and mischievous smile to the feline. Korra came to her with a predatory look ─ "Stand on your side" ─ She obeyed her without question and the brunette raised her left leg, to get completely between cat legs and brush the centers of her totally soaked and hot of her. Korra moved over her in rhythm and enjoyed the cat's elasticity as she lowered herself onto her to kiss her again, her leg against her shoulder and still feeling the wetness under her. They moved and kissed until the kiss had to be interrupted in order to move faster and faster until they were finished.

Korra dropped down as she rolled so as not to crush the cat. Catra curled up, her tail gently brushing the brunette's stomach. Korra rose on one elbow and with her free hand caressed Catra's ear and cheek. That damn cat was all sweetness and softness when they finished being together. But she would have to be really blind if she didn't realize how the cat was looking at the foolish and distracted Adora. Catra just needed to stop being mad at the world, and she was slowly making progress, with the usual benefits for both of them. Again, she brought her forehead close to Catra's and she began to purr, as languid as her own body. Korra stroked Catra's entire back, the curve of her, down to her large, shapely rear. She with her hand stroked it for a few seconds.

─ "You're staying with me tonight. We still have a long way to go" ─ Catra only purred louder. She brushed her forehead and cheeks against the brunette's face and Korra felt the warmth on her chest again. That cat was a devil. A pain in her ass. Insolent. Perverted Irresponsible. Almost a hopeless case. But she made herself love ─ "Rest, Kitten. I will back in a bit" ─ When Korra got up, Catra stretched out and rolled up again, totally naked. She threw a blanket over her. Korra took a quick shower and left her parents' mansion.

_Lemon Ends_

* * *

Adora had long since arrived at her house. She tried to focus on her to-dos after eating but she couldn't, the food as a lump without consistency or taste going down her throat. The image of Korra Arashi face to face with Catra was embedded in her brain and she made her feel a whirlwind of sensations that she did not recognize. She couldn't separate and discern them. She needed to do something. She tried to exercise in her room, but it wasn't enough. She went out for a jog then and a few meters later she had to run, because her body asked for more. She ran and ran until the burning in her chest subsided, replaced by the burning in her lungs, and finally replaced by a weight deep in her stomach. She finally returned to her house, again to lock herself up. She couldn't concentrate even though she was clearer. She decided she needed a bath. She did it quickly and conscientiously. Despite all the years that had passed, there were customs of the orphanage that she could not leave behind. At least she here she always enjoyed hot water ... Was that why Catra had used the showers in the Gym? Catra hated water, and cold water even more. Adora was even more distressed.

She put on red and white pajamas, and even though she was still early, and had a ton of homework behind, she crawled into her bed and rolled into a ball. She didn't notice when a slight glow flooded the room. Glimmer had appeared in her room, totally disoriented, every time she had done it, Adora was either exercising in the background or sitting at her desk working. Bow had told to Glimmer that he was going to be busy after the club and that he would find her later. Glimmer pouted, because her friend was a sun, but very jealous of his time and privacy when he asked for it.

─ "Adora! I have problems with..." ─ with math homework ─ "Adora, what do you have?" ─ Glim noticed the ball in the bed and she crawled to it. 

─ "I don't know, Glimmer" ─ Adora held her fists at the height of her temples, sitting on the bed without worrying that her friend would appear without warning ─ "I don't understand anything..." ─

─ "It's because of her, right?" ─ Adora looked at her with doubts and fear, nor did she want to admit it herself ─ "It's because of Catra..." ─ her eyes widened with pain and she began to rock again. Glimmer had realized that the only thing that could upset her friend was the maddening feline.

─ "Yes..." ─ At last she lowered her arms and hugged herself ─ "...it's because of her" ─

─ "I can see that she's very important to you, but I don't understand..." ─ Glimmer sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

─ "It's just..." ─ Adora stretched her legs and let herself be hugged ─ "We have our story" ─

─ "Can't you tell me?" ─

─ "Okay, Glim..." ─ She looked at the ceiling of the room, decorated with "horses", the crazy concept of an artist that had the blonde in awe. Her friend followed her gaze ─ "Catra and I grew up together, in... an orphanage" ─

─ "So you and Asami...?" ─

─ "Yes, I'm adopted, just like Bow" ─ At last it took a rhythm ─ "The first thing I remember is playing with other children, when Shadow Weaber arrived with a crying and dirty girl, with a mane almost as big as herself" ─ Adora smiled lost in her memories ─ "I think we were three or four years old. We spent all our time together and dreamed of how wonderful it would be to be adopted. In those moments, we never thought that it would surely imply parting. Catra was my best friend, my sister... One day, when we were eight, the Sato family came and Asami played with us all the time, until her parents appeared with Shadow Weaber and took me for my things. Leaving Catra behind was very difficult" ─ she sighed heavily ─ "But over time I forgot about her... I forgot how difficult. She was never adopted. We meet again in Bright Moon, when we on seventh grade. Living with the Sato... With my parents, it's wonderful, and Asami is amazing. They have given me everything, a family, my sister..." ─ She stopped for a moment, Glimmer listened to everything carefully ─ "And in the end I only remembered my friend Catra as something beautiful... I forgot how they separated us. But Catra did not forget. I tried to get us to be friends again and it almost worked..." ─ She disconnected for a moment ─ "Catra got into more and more trouble. She did not go to class, hit the boys, annoyed the teachers, smoked in the hallways... no one could control her... she burned trash, she stopped and tripped everyone, she was looking for a fight with everyone" ─

Glimmer was surprised. She thought this insolent Catra was the worst, but she fell short of the cat Adora described.

─ "We had a fight once. Seriously. It was last year. I broke my arm and no one believed me when I said it was an accident because I was full of scratches and everyone knew how we were getting along" ─

─ "And was it really an accident?" ─ The look Adora returned let her know that not even the blonde herself was sure.

─ "That was almost the end. We were in the second quarter, last year. And out of nowhere, Catra stopped. She stopped almost all of her antics and started entering all classes. Dean Izumi was about to expel her, but she didn't do it in the end" ─

─ "That's why you're so good at finishing with both hands" ─ The shiny girl pointed out.

─ "I couldn't stop training… it was almost tryouts for the new captain" ─ She gave her a sad smile.

─ "And then... Catra behaved, but you are still not friends..." ─

─ "Yes… Also, I didn't realize it before, but I think that all that had something to do with Arashi" ─

─ "The Razor?" ─ Adora nodded at her. Sometimes it was hard for Glimmer to be the new one at a high school where many had known each other since before.

─ "She should be in Asami and Mako's group, not ours" ─

─ "Did she fail the year?" ─

─ "Yes, according to her I knew, she also had problems, but not as many as Catra, and she simply failed everything and now she has to repeat the grade, with us" ─

─ "And why do you think she has something to do with it?" ─

─ "Because after the fight that Catra and I had, and they were going to expel her, she just calmed down and started to hang out with her... And now Arashi repeats the year and they are together all the time" ─ Jealousy and pain are they let us feel in their words. Glimmer suspected there was a lot more Adora wasn't telling her, but she wouldn't push her.

─ "They are not together all the time, don't say that... Surely there were more reasons for Catra to improve her behavior. Bright Moon is the best school in Avatar City, even she must have known that she was going to miss a great opportunity. And how did Catra end up in Bright Moon to begin with if...?" ─

─ "If her mother is not the Dean or is she not the daughter of the Sato?" ─ Adora was very sharp just now.

─ "If you mean it like that..." ─ Adora did not say anything more and better she answered.

─ "About 8 or 10 years ago, Dean Izumi wanted to improve the image of the Academy and Avatar Shruikhan wanted the most elite education to be in the hands of everyone... So they did a scholarship program in many major schools and universities, supported by governments and various companies, including Future Industries. Any outstanding student can get a scholarship at Bright Moon if they need it… The Etheria Orphanage entered one of those programs. To support the orphans that no one adopts, they get scholarships" ─ Adora's formal side was terrible at times.

─ "Wow, that's something fabulous. So Catra has the scholarship" ─

─ "That's right..." ─ Adora bit her lip and shrugged back on herself. It had already been a week since she had her episode with Catra and it was driving her crazy, plus the afternoon vision, it filled her glass ─ "A few days ago .. When we had the last training in the simulator..." ─

─ "You spent a bit that day! I could hardly get up the next day and I had a lot of homework..." ─ Glimmer closed her mouth when she realized that she interrupted her friend ─ "Sorry, what happened?" ─

─ "Catra was using the gym showers... ─ She slammed her fists in the air with anger.

─ "But she's not on any team, she shouldn't be there..." ─

─ "I know, I told her. But that does not matter. She no longer had his silly torn pants... she totally changed his clothes..." ─ Adora blushed, that was not where she wanted to go ─ "The point is that we started to argue and Korra appeared and just by saying her name Catra calmed down!" ─ Tears came to her eyes.

─ "Adora..." ─

─ "And today I saw her when she was leaving her club and Arashi came for her on her silly motorcycle...!" ─ And she didn't know what else to say, she just had to get it out of her.

─ "Adora... If Catra is with her... Maybe you should forget her..." ─ Glimmer said it in the softest way possible.

─ "What do you mean?" ─ She widened her eyes ─ "Forget about Catra?" ─ Her heart weighed, ached and squeezed ─ "I can't... I already did it once... Not everything is bad. I told you I almost managed to get it back last year... I just need time" ─ Glim pursed her lips and said nothing. Adora was so foolish.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Asami entered without waiting for confirmation. "Then why is she playing" Glimmer thought. Asami froze when she saw the two of them tucked into bed.

─ "Sorry, Adora... I didn't know you had company..." ─ Asami blushed and her sister blushed too.

─ "Asami! It's not what you think, we..." ─

─ "I brought you some sweets that Mom sent from Ba Sing Se, she left them for her" ─ Adora got up to receive the beautifully wrapped box.

─ "Really, it's not what it seems. Thanks" ─

─ "Easy. Nothing happens. Good night, Glimmer" ─

─ "Hello, Asami hehe" ─ She scratched her head ─ "I just came to ask Adora about a task" ─

─ "Yes, that. Let's do it, Glim!" ─

* * *

Korra dropped Kuvira at the entrance to the Four Nations hotel, where she worked as a waitress four days a week at night. She was already wearing her uniform. It was a knee-length silk tunic with narrow sleeves and gold cuffs, black, embroidered with silver and gold floral motifs, where images of badger moles, dragons, flying bison, and the spirits Tui and La were interspersed and lost. Baggy pants fitted to the ankles and her flat black shoes. A silvery silk girdle hung around her waist, indicating that she was one of the captains. The rest wore white sashes, and the hostess and managers wore gold sashes.

─ "Do you want me to pick you up when you're done?" ─ Korra offered jovially.

─ "No. Rogelio is taking me" ─ The big lizard worked in the same hotel, as a valet, picking up the blanks and running errands for the bellboys and butlers. They agreed on some schedules and took advantage. In the end they both went to the same place back.

─ "Well, then I'll see you tomorrow at school" ─ They said goodbye without further ado and Kuvira tried to keep her smile to attend with exquisite and cold courtesy, with mastery, to any client, no matter how heavy it was.

Thanks to this work, she would achieve one of her most dreamed goals in just two weeks. Be independent and finally have her own place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the delay, I got a new and better job than my old one, but it's going to take a bit of my hobbies time, so updates will be every 10 days or so from now on.
> 
> I really hope you liked it. Kotra is something that came to me in the writing process, and there will be a bit more of it.
> 
> For the next chapter, finally wait for Asami and Korra interacting together!!


	4. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun class with teachers Zhu Li and Marceline. Kuvira's return to the Combat Club. Korra being an idiot without controlling what comes out of her mouth. The unexpected reunion of two old friends. Poor handling of stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about the long delay ... I lost what I had of the translated chapter because my laptop died. But we are here. Enjoy.

It had been a few more days since the last meeting Adora had had with Arashi, and Catra kept pestering her between classes and now Glimmer looked at Catra with a more angry face, but also at Adora. Didn't she notice anything?

She had taken a closer look at Adora's former best friend and realized that the feline wasn't messing with anyone else. The only one she bothered was Adora, and by extension herself. But the kitty didn't mess with Bow, with whom she seemed to have a very cordial relationship, and even she had seen her tolerating and sometimes also teasing the transfer student Scorpia. A mass of more than six feet full of muscles. But only her appearance was intimidating, in reality she was a girl who liked to go around hugging people, but in the infirmary they already had several doses against her poison because she had several accidents a week with her powerful stinger. But they were all quite prepared for the different types of transhumans.

They were back in the Spirituality classroom and this time Professor Moon was there.

“Good morning everyone, let's start please” Zhu Li asked while the furthest behind continued to settle in and arrive at their places “Today we are going to review the Spiritual Classes. Everyone must remember that it is not correct to pigeonhole anyone from birth, because transhumanism can occur many times in near-death experiences or in the so-called "violent passions", that is why introspection or meditation is always important. Violent Passions can begin to be presented from this age range, that is why they are reminded to be careful and that is why we will do the review. Let's start with the two main aspects: the Superhumans and the Doobutsu*. Both are very obvious and you already know them first hand” She said with a wide movement encompassing the entire class, because among them there were all kinds of transhumans.

“Superhumans are all those who have enhanced basic human qualities or have acquired more abilities other than human. The Doobutsu class on the other hand, are all those who have characteristics, abilities or animal appearance. All this is part of the inheritance that the Great Avatar Korra bequeathed to us”

Many had muttered and pointed towards Korra. She was quite used to that kind of whispering, the Great Avatar Korra, of course, she also admired her. And her legacy was still there after almost 1,500 years. And she was not the only one, there was another Korra in the last grade and she was sure there was another Korra in midschool, because in a break she had heard someone yell the name and she turned by reflex, to see how a short girl with light skin met with other students. It was normal that after the death of an Avatar, people paid tribute to her by naming her children after them.

“After this classification, the Categories follow” Professor Zhu Li continued “There are three: Muto, Elemental and Spiritual. There can be any combination of Classes and Categories. For example, President Beifong of the Zaofu Republic is a good example. She is Superhuman Class and Muto and Elemental at the same time. She can transform into a mass of rock and metal that she used some years ago in the revolts against the Omashu separatists, but that is Professor Tenzin's topic. There are also many Muto-type Doobutsu class, which only acquire their animal qualities under stress or voluntarily. At the same time, there are Doobutsu Class that their everyday appearance is animal and they can also be Spiritual Category by displaying more characteristics, such as Professor Marceline, who agreed to serve as an example this morning. Without forgetting to mention that she is Rank S” Zhu Li said with some reluctance and adjusting her glasses. “Please welcome Professor Marceline Abadeer” she said not very comfortable.

At her words, many students began to applaud and cheer. Then Marceline came in. With firm steps. With her very long, thick, black hair floating behind her. With her ripped jeans, a red sleeveless top, long black boots, and a tattoo of a heart pierced by an arrow on her right shoulder, it was the complete opposite you might expect from a Bright Moon teacher, but it was the best musician it could get, and the students adored her.

“Hi, guys” Even Korra paid attention. Marceline greeted them with her deep and musical voice “I'm glad that everyone is so excited taking the class with Zhu Li” She said in a sarcastic and charming way. She was very salacious. Zhu Li regretted inviting her.

“Good morning, Professor Abadeer, please, can you help us with the demonstration”.

“Of course” And then she levitated off the ground effortlessly.

“Levitation, a very rare ability, known only to two airbenders for a long time, became more common among some transhumans over the years. It is classified within the Spiritual Category” Zhu Li explained.

Then Marceline began to rapidly change into a sizable bat wolf.

“How about this?” She said in a cavernous voice, causing the students to get excited.

“The transformation capacity is what gives the Muto Category its name. It can be as extreme and broad as the teacher's, or only change minor things. There can be both Doobutsu and Superhumans mutos” Marceline returned to her human form and continued to float.

“Don't forget about ranks” she told Zhu li, which she cleared her throat.

“Next in the clasification are Ranks... A ranking, arbitrary in my opinion, about "power" or "strength" of each individual. Although there are very well ranked skills, it is difficult to give an exact differentiation. However, the Ranks do exist and you should know them. The highest is S, followed by A, B and C. Within C we find most of the people. If anyone is interested in officially settling on a rank can take the White Lotus Test. Professor Marceline presented the test ago…”

“600 years” A new amazed murmur, Marceline did not appear more than 25 years old “One of the abilities to be considered S, is immortality” Professor Marceline said smugly.

“Longevity we prefer to call it”

“Technicalities”

“My mom is also immortal, you know?” Glimmer whispered to Adora. Or so she thought.

“Ah, the new Dean Angella, yes, she is an S-rank Superhuman Spiritual” Marceline replied with pleasure. She liked meeting other immortals. Glimmer looked at her with astonished eyes, how did she know all this? Her mother was very reserved about her attributes and status.

“How do you know that?”

“With time you learn things, girl” Marceline said in a mysterious and kind way. The truth is that Marceline was able to smell and appreciate many characteristics with the naked eye thanks to her long life. And the immortals got to know each other over time. Anyone who exceeded 100 years of life with considerable youth and health, entered the registry of "long-lived", only that over time, people began to refer to them as immortal.

“... So Professor Abadeer is a Doobutsu, for being able to transform into different animals, Muto and Spiritual Category, Rank S “Zhu Li concluded.

“Spiritual too, teachers?” Jinora asked excitedly as she raised a hand.

"That's not a demonstration you can see here, miss." Marceline winked at her. Zhu Li knew what was coming next... Good thing she summed up the class as much as he could.

“Professor Moon, may we see?!” Almost the entire class asked. Korra wanted to see too. Marceline was one of the few teachers she liked and she loved the idea of seeing her unleash all of her power. Marceline gave Zhu Li a smug and amused look.

“Remind me, please, not to ask you anything again” Zhu Li whispered without any student listening. At least none with super animal ears. The S-rank immortal winked at her.

“Just one more thing, remember that Elementals are also very abundant. An example of the most successful and curious was Princess Phoebe of the Fire Nation. Her body exploded in flames without burning herself the day she discovered that Sozin's Comet was named after a Fire Lord, who was to blame for the near extinction of the first Air Nation” A fact that not many remembered today in day.

“See you all at the Plumeria Garden in five minutes, guys” Marceline exclaimed as she floated up to the door, it slid up and let her out of it. The entire student body rushed to put away her supplies and get out. With an annoyed-faced Zhu Li. She hoped that Varrick would never come across that woman, she would not bear so much narcissism with her. Zhu Li also took her things, as she had to supervise her students throughout the period. She was glad at the end, nothing better than a practical class for the information to sink in.

Quickly the rumor that the beautiful and daring music teacher was going to give a demonstration of spirituality spread through the students, and inevitably she reached the teachers. The rare symbiosis between social networks that confused and mixed everything. When Bonnie read her notice on her glassight, she slapped her forehead with her palm. Bonnie was on a short break in the staff room, having tea with Entrapta, who had a tiny cup and had to refill it continuously, while they went through the lists of student volunteers for experiments and spiritual trainers, a project they had been doing for three years.

“This will be awesome for collecting data!” Bonnie heard her partner exclaim excitedly “Come on, Bonnibel!” Bonnie glared at her and then sighed resigned and accompany Entrapta.

Entrapta parted one of her strands to take Bonnie by the waist, which she claimed, but she kept walking with great strides thanks to her hair. Suddenly all the corridors to Brightmoon's largest inner garden were packed with people. Catra was in one of the large trees in the garden, enjoying her ability to climb quite high without a problem. Many colleagues were imitating her but at lower heights. Korra quickly sniffed it and came up to her so she wouldn't have to endure the crowd.

“Why is everyone doing a mess?”

“You have to use your glassight for more than just playing games”.

“I also use it for classes, and I don't see the case for the rest. I only talk to you” Catra saids with a light smirk.

“So early and you're flustered, huh... Marceline is going to do a demonstration”.

And only at those words Catra became interested in what was happening at her feet. Professor Marceline was floating in the center of the garden, from one of the corridors on the second floor she could see Dean Angella descending with her wings spread.

“Can someone explain to me why all the classes are out?”

“Hello, Angie, how are you?” Only Marceline could speak to the Dean like that.

“Professor Marceline, can you explain this, please?”

Zhu li arrived a little shaken and visibly nervous.

“It's my fault, Dean”

“Can someone explain to me?” Angella asks again.

Glimmer was amused by Bow and Adora as her mother would scold someone else for a change, she had teleported them to a high branch and there they could see and hear everything without problems. The Dean wore a very formal white suit with a flowing lilac blouse and her long hair combed in long waves. Adora could see from her position as Arashi seamlessly approached in a few jumps to where Catra was to see how they greeted each other and sat side by side without much contact.

“Professor Marceline was helping with only a small demonstration of the Spiritual Categories and then the students asked for a more complete demonstration...” Angella rolled her eyes, totally exasperated. Marceline was probably the most powerful creature on campus, and the only one who could control her was her wife.

“What did you not foresee this, Zhu Li?”

“I'm so sorry, Dean”

Kuvira had arrived and was several steps behind the dean and the teachers. Observing. She brought with her 10 other monitors but they would hardly be enough to contain the students if they got too excited.

“Relax, this will be quick”

“Marceline, could you please let this go?”

“I can't disappoint the kids, right?”

And all the students present supported it. Angella finally gave up. She motioned for Zhu Li to step back and she did the same, flapping her wings a little to loosen them. Kuvira ordered a perimeter to be made. And then Bonnie and Entrapta arrived. Marceline saw her wife as Entrapta put her down and looked annoyed. She didn't like them taking liberties with her girl. But she wouldn't make Bonnie a scene in the middle of the whole school. Marceline used her slight anger to finally release the power that she always held back.

A powerful multi-colored light began to flow from Marceline’s body. Entrapta was very excited, filming everything with Emily, as she had no first-hand data about her colleague. The light intensified and concentrated on Marcy chest, her hair rose on its own in waves that were not generated by any breeze and her physical mass began to expand. Bonnie's expression was one of pure pride. She didn't know anyone who had the same level as that madwoman and loved it.

Marceline ceased to have a corporeal form as she began to expand and grow and grow like a ball of gas. The uncertain mass scared some and in the end it roared, a face with a certain feline remembrance emerged, with two curved horns, legs in changing numbers came out and grew from what looked like the spongy body of a sheep and inside fluttered many spirits that only orbited inside the cloud.

Everyone was extremely impressed and little by little Marceline returned to her usual form, agitated but still smiling her sly smile.

“Marceline, what do you think you are doing in the middle of the day?” It was Bonnibel Abadeer herself.

“Bonnie... I was just giving a demonstration to the guys...”.

“Do you have any idea what you could have caused? I don't want another incident like the 45” Marceline paled, it wasn't fair to remind her that. It had been a very ugly fight.

“No, of course not, you know that doesn't happen anymore...”

“Alright, let's go”

And Marceline floated behind Bonnie. No one in the whole place said a word. Zhu Li and the Dean just looked stunned and Entrapta was quite satisfied with the readings and images she collected. This would put everything Entrapta knew about the capabilities of transhumans in a new perspective.

In the afternoon, most of the students were sitting in the gym bleachers, Catra was in her usual place, her ears folded to her head, annoyed by the noise. She watched Kuvira walk in with her black gym backpack and head over to the small group of students at the waiting iron.

“Hi! Vee!” Korra got so excited that she forgot her mask of apathy for a few moments.

“Hello, Korra” Kuvira was smiling at her sideways, in her training clothes. She felt so comfortable. It's been months since Kuvira couldn't practice in shape.

“What are you doing here?”.

“I thought you liked it”.

“Girl, of course. I'm glad. But I thought being the monitor was everything to you now”.

“The truth is that you have to thank her” And Kuvira pointed a glance at Asami, who was coming in. Sato wore a low ponytail and was already wearing her workout clothes. A loose red tracksuit, bandaged feet and hands, and a white tank top.

“Sato?”.

“I think she mads you more than me” Kuvira remarked on Korra's bad mood, for no reason. She had to admit that when Asami broke the news to her, that Kuvira was including in the same regimen that the Etoile, Kuvira was too shocked. She now felt a clean gratitude to Asami Sato.

“Shut up...”

“As you wish, Korra. But she was the one who made them accept that we follow the same regimen. As long as I keep level, I don't need to show up here four times a week” Kuvira wore a green tracksuit and light gray shirt, with the sleeves rolled up at the shoulders. The crests of her arms looked freshly polished.

"I'm surprised you accepted the favor..." Korra said pointedly and Kuvira narrowed her eyes. She was losing patience with Korra. She was not there to put up with Korra tantrums, and more because she was excited to be able to participate in qualifying for the tournament, when she thought she would miss it completely. But Hordak had given her permission to participate and show if she was still high enough to compete in the big leagues again. Anyone would have thought that her best friend would be happy about it.

“You are impossible today, really. You know better than anyone that it was very difficult for me to leave training when I was chosen as Head Monitor” Korra pouted, not wanting to admit the truth in her friend's words. Korra knew how difficult and contradictory it had been for Kuvira to stand as a candidate for Head of the Discipline Brigade when the last leader resigned, because precisely, if she was accepted, and trusted in herself, she would no longer be able to comply with the rigor of training that Hordak requested to belong to the most renowned sports club in Bright Moon.

“I don't know what you're talking about, you love going around bullying everyone” Very good. Korra was putting the spoon all the way down. She had to control herself.

“Kor, I'd better go train on the other side”.

“Kuvira! No ... I'm really sorry, really” Korra was just so mad.

“I'm not in the mood to put up with you today” And Kuvira pulled herself out of her grasp and went to join a group of boys and girls from her own fighting category.

The Mixed Combat Club is divided into the three standard world categories: Anything Goes (AG), Pure Power (PP) and Elemental Masters (EM). There were 52 members of the club, but only 28 were actually among the contestants who appeared at the various tournaments. The Great Encounter Intercollegiate (GEI) It is held once a year, and many schools compete to get to the meeting in a large number of sports. The Mixed Combat sport is the most popular. Within the AG technically anyone can enter, but it has become so competitive that only the greatest and most evolved fighters compete in that category that is not divided into weights or other classifications. In Pure Power, totally physical fighters compete, only with very little tolerance in terms of spiritual characteristics that can be used in combat and the Elemental Masters category has similar restrictions, but the main weapon of the fighters is bending. Same that is not allowed to be used in the Pure Power.

Korra, Asami, and Kuvira were the main representatives of each of the categories, respectively. The only one who was no longer completely inside was Kuvira, who had spent the last few months as a kind of listener at the club, only being able to use the facilities but not participating in the fighting and conditioning training. A freshman named Kai was the one dethroning her, a talented and fast airbender who still didn't have his tattoos yet. Kuvira was a fearsome, precise and unstoppable metalbender who also used her earthbending to unbalance her opponents. The Mixed Combat Club did not have a specific leader, since the fights were individual and only some entered the category of tag team fighting. So the three of them, being the best fighters, were kind of leaders. Furthermore, Kuvira, being the Head Monitor, and Asami being the Etoile, were even more influential. In Korra's category, she was the best and no one questioned her might.

The Gymnasium's Combat Arena was a large circle of rammed earth, surrounded by steel bars, an outer circle of water, and finally the platinum walls that separated it from the rest of the earth. It also had several platforms of a meter in diameter floating in different patterns that change with each point gained. The first to subjugate his opponent, reduce him, remove him from the ring or immobilize him won 1 point, and all fights were won by the first who got 5 points. In the last phases of the tournaments they also fought in sets of 3 rounds and stopped being by points won to last 90 seconds and be qualified by judges each round, or any number of odd numbers until determining a winner, for a maximum of 9 rounds, but to pass to a sudden death, although it is in AG fights where it is used the most.

Kuvira's 12 teammates received her much better than Korra, excited to have her star fighter with them again. Even Kai was excited because he wanted to measure himself against her again.

Kuvira had withdrawn from her sport in order to belong to one of the positions within the school that could help her get a scholarship to university or even get a job more important than any other student from day one.

In Korra's category, there were only five competitors counting her. Scorpia was new, but with her bulk, her stinging tail, and the ability to generate electricity in her pincers, made her a fearsome force.

Just as the previous week a whole day had been occupied by the coaches for the tests for the teams, today everything would be dedicated to the tests of the starters of the combat. Only four per category would go on to represent the school. It was practically an internal tournament. The stands were already full of students. Scorpia waved her two pincers at Catra, who was sitting in her usual place until the last tier. Korra gave him a look and a smile as well, trying to get all of her out of her mind. At this moment there was no Catra, there was no Kuvira... There was no Asami just a few steps away from her. She was just sitting on the floor in the lotus position, concentrating on her breathing.

Catra was watching her closely. It was a show she always liked to see. But more so now that Korra was wearing her shorts.

“Come on, Adora! They are all getting ready, there is almost no place...”

They were all very put in their places. Much of the student population was present. Adora, Glimmer, and Bow were late. They found a place about 10 levels below where Catra was. The Gym was shaped like a huge U and they were right on one of the curves. But the Entrapta drones were already flying over everything and broadcasting it on the giant screens. So everyone could observe in detail how the Ravager went from being a brunette girl, to a mass of cobalt blue fur, characteristic of some Doobutsu who were also benders, an immense wolf spirit with two large horns protruding from its forehead forward with a slight angular break, very pointed. They glowed black and their fangs and claws white. Her fur only let her scars shine more in the parts where it did not grow. A good gash on her left calf, not-so-deep scratches on her forearms, the chunk missing from the curve of her lower back after a ruthless, half-snake transhuman bite in another tournament. Korra raised being a plantigrade wolf and quietly wagging her tail while the students cheered her. Korra breathed in and let her overdeveloped senses wash over her. The scent of adrenaline filled her nose.

It was the first of two Muto classes in its category, but she was the slowest to transmute. She felt the bandages constricting her torso, but it was necessary. A sweet, clean, and purifying scent filled her, a scent that she knew perfectly well firsthand, and even in human form she could identify. Asami's scent. It was that scent that she concentrated on to push everything away and be able to phase without incidents.

Unlike the tests for the other sports clubs, which consisted of general tests of agility, endurance, strength, motor coordination and specific exercises for each sport, which did not represent much emotion for the average student, the Combat Club selection matches they were a real spectacle. There was Coach Hordak, coordinator of all his fellow coaches and personal manager of the Volleyball Club and the Combat Club, one for being the worst and the other for being the best. Everyone looked at him twice, because he was now the proud bearer of a new exo assist skeleton, courtesy of Professor Entrapta. All he black, chrome and gold details, plus some purple highlights. He looked even taller and looked extremely satisfied. Entrapta was also close to him, since her robots were in charge of providing first aid if necessary. In addition, the school and the tournaments were an endless sea of data of human interaction, which has always fascinated her.

The first to train would be the PP. Five fights to rule out, as there were only ten fighters, and then only one more to rule out the sixth. The fights were chosen at random. Asami rearranged her hairstyle and sat down to wait for her turn, while she did some stretching. The fights passed quickly. Now it was her turn in the fourth fight. She would face a clearly Doobutsu classmate, a half-reptilian, with strong ridges covering his forearms and shoulders, so he had formidable defense. They fist bump saluted. Both with bandaged fists.

The fight did not last long. Asami avoided applying braces so as not to hurt herself with the ridges and focused on attacking with kicks to the legs and torso of her partner, which repelled them as best he could, but it was not enough. The PP participants hardly moved on the platforms, but Asami took advantage of them to be able to position herself behind and top her opponent and thus quickly win her five points. The entire gym was cheering her on. The next two fights passed quickly as well. Next would be the EMs. It was a bit more complicated because they were an odd number.

“You are out of the moment, Kuvira”

“But, Coach Hordak…”.

“I said stay out. You will participate in the next round”.

Kuvira, somewhat embarrassed, and at the same time pleased with herself, turned away from it as the next matches raged. Asami approached Kuvira, intrigued, their classmates were resting and chatting animatedly, because they could not leave until the entire event was over.

“Hello. Did something bad happen, Steel?”.

“Not at all, Etoile. The coach wants me to fight in the next round”.

“Etoile? Please call me Asami, or Sato, if you prefer”.

“You don't like being called Etoile?”.

“I like my name”.

“However you like it then” Kuvira watched as Asami saw Korra in the distance, who was warming up with Scorpia, who was assisting Korra with her clamps and throwing lightning bolts at her to avoid them. Scorpia was barefoot, like everyone else, in black shorts and a red tank top. Korra, that Korra who was an idiot sometimes. Kuvira remembered how two years ago, when she was in the first year of high school, those two, Asami and Korra, had entered the club as rookies and they were not separated at all. Korra had little by little treated her and they became close friends, but with her part-time job and her responsibilities as a junior monitor, she hardly had time to socialize too much. “You never talk to each other anymore, right?”.

“Eh, pardon me?”

“You and Korra... you two were very good friends, weren't you?” For a moment Asami's green eyes sparkled with pain and longing.

“Yes, we were”.

“I don't blame you for stopping talking to her, sometimes she's a complete idiot” Kuvira said breathlessly, a bit victim of the uneasiness caused by the brunette a while before. Although at this moment Korra was blue.

“That didn't happen, we just walked away... I think you know that having extra responsibilities takes a lot of time” The metalbender looked at her questioningly, measuring her words.

“I know, and you have more than me”.

“I'm glad you're her friend” Asami said.

“Wow, what's that about?”.

“Korra has always been... Energetic” Kuvira noticed that now she was not "Arashi" “And you seem tough enough for her”

“Maybe, but like I said, she's a complete idiot sometimes” Asami giggled a little.

“She always apologizes in the end”.

“Yeah... She should better try to be less of an idiot so that she doesn't have to apologize so much”.

“You're right, but you know what they say about the Doobutsu. This age hits them much harder than the others”.

“Don't defend her with that. She is trash. Rogelio is also a Doobutsu, he is going through his heat and has not given a single problem. Garnela” Kuvira said pointing to another of the AG fighters, a great Doobutsu, more muscular and bigger even than Scorpia, with her body covered in a light crimson fur, hoofed legs (she had protectors to avoid damaging the stave) and a good pair of horns curved backwards “She also went through her heat and after the first incident and being given the suppressors, she has not given any more fight. Korra is just an idiot” Asami was surprised at the vehement response.

Also, if Asami didn't know, Kuvira wasn't going to tell her that she knew Korra's estrous cycles firsthand. And Kuvira was giving too much information, as Chief Monitor, she had access to all that sensitive information. For the Doobutsu students in first-time heat cycles, they used to generate territorial fights and others, until they were given the suppressors, and they were not punished for this type of offense in the same way as other problematic students.

Just because of that distinction and the influence Kuvira had is that they hadn't expelled Catra long before. Although they weren't very close friends, Kuvira had seen her grow up, first with Adora and then alone at the orphanage. Just getting along and fighting with Rogelio, Kyle and Lonnie. Catra had always respected Kuvira, apparently for being older and being in charge of her area within Etheria as well.

“Wow... We may have really strayed too far. I would never have said that Korra is an idiot” Asami was surprised.

“Don't get me wrong... I'm sorry. She is my friend and I love her, but sometimes she is an idiot...” Kuvira sighed.

“Catra also gave a lot of problems” Asami said as an example of a troublesome Doobutsu at the age of first heat. Kuvira calmed down at the mention of the cat. Catra had the perfect excuse, at least.

“Catra has real problems. Korra is the daughter of Mayor Tonraq and lives in a mansion. Her mother is adorable. She has no excuse to behave like this”.

“You're right in that part. Maybe it's good for the two of them that they have become friends”.

“I hadn't noticed until you mentioned it the other day” Kuvira said picking up the thread.

Asami didn't know what to say to that, but luckily for her, Hordak was already calling for Kuvira.

“Well, Sato... I have to go now. Also, your boyfriend is beckoning you for a while”.

Mako was calling from the stands for Asami, but she hadn't even heard him thinking about the shrews and watching Korra train. She watched Kuvira leave and moved away from the center of the grid to approach her boyfriend, who was in the lower tier with Bolin and Opal.

“Asami! You were great, nothing happened to you, right?”.

“No, I'm fine”

“Wow, Asami! That boy didn't last two minutes against you. I am totally sure that you will bring the trophy back to Bright Moon”

“Yes, Sami. You are incredible, I have never seen you fight”.

“Thank you, guys. I promise you that I will do my best during the tournament”.

“And what were you and Steel talking about?” Mako could be so heavy sometimes.

“She was just informing me about our next meeting. Spring is beginning and many Doobutsu are in heat and... Shall I tell you?” She said with intention looking at Opal, who was dying of emotion, knowing what the extra news was.

“Please, Etoile! Tell them”.

“You two are up to something” Bolin said suspiciously.

“Oh, alright, Opal” The Etoile claudied theatrically “We will have an additional dance this trimester, to celebrate the Festival of Portals” Everyone's expressions were pleasant for Asami. The arrangements and steps that were being carried out to prepare everything for the dance were consuming much more time than the Etoile originally thought, so she had to tell Opal much ahead of time “You can't tell anyone, guys”.

“Don't worry, love, we won't tell anyone”.

It was much easier to deal with Mako with their friends than when they were alone. But it's been a month since their last date, so surely Mako would soon be asking for quality time as a couple.

Asami stayed close to them to continue talking and laughing at Bolin's witticisms, looking amused as Opal kept seeing the earthbender. Maybe she could give her friend a helping hand with that.

The Elemental Masters matches had already ended as well. Kuvira used classic earthbending, with wide, concise striking movements, nimbly switching to Pro control kicks to execute his deadly metalbending. Although his victory was not as clean as Asami's, he still deserved his place among the best EM fighters. He hadn't had to fight Kai and they were already promising a session together. Kai was the only airbender in the Combat Club. They usually preferred other cooperative sports or clubs such as Flower Arranging and Tea.

At last the fights that had everyone excited would begin. The mechanics would be totally different. As there were only five competitors, they would all face off one on one against Korra, and between her and Coach Hordak would decide who would be the other three who would compete alongside her. The first fight would be against Garnela, the crimson Doobutsu. Korra took advantage of her strength to be able to jump between the platforms and dodge the powerful thrusts of her opponent, in addition to using her waterbending to strike from other angles, if Garnela managed to defend herself with her earthbending, Korra would come running towards her on all fours to try connect a hit. The last point was won by Korra by freezing one of her opponent's hooves and knocking it down with a kick.

The next fight was against an Earth Elemental. It was a 5’8’’ mole with the entire body covered in quartz, only its head and one foot were free. The truth he is not advantageous, because his head was a weak point in his defense. Korra quickly dispatched him. The next to face her was a fur-winged Doobutsu, who was moving rapidly throughout the area without hesitating to use his advantage to corner her, who was also a firebender. But Korra again used the platforms and her agility and strength to match him, however, he was the one who was able to score four points before succumbing to a blast of ice and falling with frozen wings into the surrounding water. Next would be Scorpia and Catra was cheering her. Adora watched as Catra encouraged her friend. No doubt the fight that was making Korra sweat. Scorpia was quick, taller than her, and almost as strong, plus her tail was instinctively wagging and giving her one more advantage. At least the wolf could fight with the sharp claws deployed, they were just a caress on Scorpia's hard exoskeleton, that her usual jovial gesture was replaced by a grimace of fierce amusement. Scorpia blocked Korra's wild attacks with her claws and tried to catch her with them, or sting her. If Scorpia managed to sting Korra, it would be an automatic victory. But she couldn't catch it. Korra moved more like a cat than a canid and smiled remembering all the training she had done with Catra, who was also a great fighter but had refused to enter the Club, because Hordak was too strict.

They had already reached a tie of four to four points, so the next one would be the decisive one. Korra had jumped to the platforms to escape the stinger and a spiral of water followed her and then moved so that the water hit Scorpia with a torrent, who nevertheless defended herself with a powerful beam. Then Korra froze the torrent and the column of ice was going to hit Scorpia, who threw herself to the ground to avoid it, however it did not stop the shock and the electricity traveled violently and fast against the entire wet floor and reached the winged Doobutsu, who was melting the ice from his wings with his firebending. Next to him was the earth elemental, helping him with a towel. The two ended up passed out on the ground. Korra and Scorpia ran to their aid.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry!” Scorpia yelled, very nervous with her classmates “I didn't want to hurt anyone!”

“Everyone back off!” Hordak's command voice even pushed the students back in the stands. Entrapta's robots quickly sprang into action. They found that the students were only passed out and after administering a drug they woke up, however, after such an impact, they would need rest.

After a few moments and Hordak debating with other trainers and Entrapta, they determined that Scorpia and Korra were fault free, everything was within the legal limits of the category. However, they had just run out of two participants for the tournament. They needed four candidates to be able to participate by category. Asami, who was with Kuvira, dealing with the Club students who wanted to get closer to see their classmates, had enjoyed every fight of Korra, but when she saw Scorpia's ability to attack she became concerned. Asami would have to speak to Korra in private about Scorpia. It was too much power, even for AG. Kuvira observed Asami's concern and how with a nod of her head Asami got rid of it to acquire a confident grin and an enrapturing smile that contained the students even better than the intimidation that she occupied herself. For Kuvira, work with Asami little by little took away the image of just a rich girl that she had of Asami.

“Sato! Come on please”.

“Keep an eye on they” Kuvira nodded at her. And she spread her arms to encompass the space left by the Etoile.

“Yes, coach?”

“We have decided that you will enter the tournament in the AG category and another of your teammates will complete the Pure Power quartet”.

“What?” For once she lose her character. Korra's ears flicked in their direction. It couldn't be true.

“We have no choice after this accident. So it will be, Etoile. Any questions? “Hordak told him firmly.

“No… no one, Coach Hordak”.

“Well, you can retreat, we're done... Arashi, come on” Korra was already on her way with them indeed. With her transformation, she was the same height as Asami.

“What's up, coach?”.

“Miss Sato is going to enter AG, so now you will take turns with her and Scorpia to train and everyone would be on the level. That's all, now I have to go with your companions and Garnela” Hordak left without Korra being able to say anything. Asami and she stared at each other, as they had not done in months.

Catra watched them from afar, her tail moving slowly. She wasn't listening to anything, but she could tell that Korra wasn't comfortable. If Catra's tail gave her away, Korra's was a snitch. Since she didn't use it all the time, she didn't know how to control it one bit.

“Good... I guess we'll have to work together” Asami didn't know what to expect, especially after Kuvira's words, who finally managed to drive everyone away by threatening them with a week of detention if they didn't withdraw.

“You guess right. You better come to training, we won't lose at AG” Korra muttered.

“What did the coach tell you?” Kuvira arrived.

“I'm going to enter AG” Was Asami's curt reply. Korra was really being a jerk.

“Wow... You are incredible in Pure Power, but take you to AG?“Kuvira said without noticing Korra's almost growl.

“That's not the problem…” Asami replied.

“So which one?” Korra growled.

“It seems that you, Korra” Kuvira faced her before Asami could say a single word. “With so many fights I thought you had calmed down” Then Korra lowered her ears. She didn't want to continue bothering Kuvira, but the situation had taken her by surprise. But she wasn't going to be quiet.

“I had to measure all the AGs, now I have to do it with Sato. So you will stop wondering if she is viable, right?”

“Do what you want, I really can't stand you today” Kuvira said turning around. Why couldn't she keep her muzzle closed?

“If you want your fight, I'm ready when you want, Arashi” Oh, no, Asami was getting angry too.

“Go ahead then!” And Korra jumped straight into the arena. Half of the student body were already leaving after Kuvira gave the indication to the other monitors to empty the room, but they stopped when they saw Korra return to the ring.

Asami lit up. At first she didn't want to believe Steel's words, but it was truly a discovery that the first words Korra spoke to her in months were in that tone. She hadn't done anything to her, suddenly only Korra started to move away from her, until all the visits, the outings and the afternoons together were over, the training too, and then the classes when Korra failed the school year out of nowhere. Why was she mad at her? There was no other word. But they had to stop avoiding each other and it was better to face things as soon as possible.

“Come on! What are you waiting for?”

“The Etoile first, I'm here!” And then Asami concentrated, broad black lines appeared on her forearms and were surrounded by a yellow and gold glow that twinkled like flames. The same thing happened to her feet, and Korra knew the same thing happened to her lower legs. Asami was a spirit-type superhuman.

And Asami went on the attack. If Asami could to connect a hit to her, even if Korra blocked the atacks, Asami would hurt her with her spiritual flames, and the flames also acted as a current type at the same time. Kuvira had no idea, she thought that Asami was a C rank with nothing but her beauty and strength. She now understood that Hordak had not commanded Asami lightly.

The fight was fierce. They did not stop looking into each other's eyes and Korra attacked with her claws deployed and had already opened several scratches on Asami, which healed from it quickly, so she also had regenerative qualities. They moved with a timing that Kuvira did not think capable of in the bulk of Korra. Asami was visibly faster and moved around the platforms as easily as Korra, making a very fast and exciting fight.

Mako looked worriedly at the fight between the two former friends. He knew that Asami was much more than she appeared, but Korra was known for not hesitating to use her fangs if she presented the opportunity. There was no judge, and the coaches had left with the injured students. So Kuvira reached out to stop them, it was obvious that they had already passed the 5 points stage and it was not seen that they were going to stop, although one of Asami's scratches was still bleeding and Korra was limping. Adora started flashing instead and this time she didn't stop, she also transformed and a girl twice as muscular as Korra, but thinner than Scorpia, but 8 feet appeared instead, with longer and blonder hair. Adora nearly crushed Bow and Glimmer who were sitting next to her. She got up and began to walk quickly down the steps. Catra followed closely behind her.

“Stop! The training ended!”

“Arashi, stop!” Asami stopped when she heard Kuvira yell at them and the last thing she did was stop Korra's last kick and just then Adora appeared in front of her.

“Are you okay, Asami?” Adora was cold determination. Catra appeared crouching several meters behind Korra, admiring Adora transformed, without losing detail of anyone's actions. No one had seen her yet.

“Yes, I'm fine, Adora”

“The training ended, Korra” Kuvira stood in the middle of everyone and the monitors kept trying to remove the rest of students. After hesitating for a bit, Glimmer led her and Bow in a space behind Asami.

Korra's chest rose and fell in quickly movements, she blinked and stopped having fully dilated pupils. She closed her muzzle after sticking her tongue out and tasted the air. Behind her was Catra. She had to control herself. The feline was capable of doing a foolish thing. And Korra looked at Asami finally. Etoile’s clothes ripped from her and the long wound on her side that wouldn't stop bleeding. Korra looked down at her claws, full of blood. Faced with astonishment, Korra lost her transformation and continuing to see her hands full blood scared her more. Kuvira looked at her intensely, when Korra under her hands, Asami touched Adora's arm and with a movement of her head indicated that everything was fine, so Adora also let go her transformation.

“Glimmer, let's get out of here” Adora spoke in her captain's voice and Glimmer didn't even think about it when she took Asami, Adora and Bow with her. They appeared in Glimmer’s own room in the dorm.

“I'm going to get some bandages for Asami's wound, now I'll be back” Bow said and went out the door.

“What happened to you two, Asami?”

“Two? Korra was the one who didn't stop attacking me!”

“Arashi is many things, but she would never attack you like that for no reason. You were best friends!”.

“Well, ask her, because I don't know” Asami was about to cry. Glimmer didn't know where to go.

Kuvira was with Korra, who had fallen to her knees and the gym was empty at last. Catra approached them quickly.

“Korra, are you okay?” The waterbender got up and ran to the arena’s water circle, where she desperately washed her hands.

“I didn't want to harm Asami” Was the only thing she said to herself. Kuvira was acknowledging a panic attack, but she never imagined seeing Korra in one. She let Catra get closer to her and then what she saw surprised her beyond everything that had happened, which was already quite impressive.

Catra held Korra's wet hands with her tail and with her hands forced Korra to look up from her and into her eyes. Korra stopped shaking and lost herself in the sapphire and amber orbs. Then she hugged Catra and the cat began to purr.

“Ca..Catra?” Kuvira was cold.

“Here I am” Catra was doing the same thing that Korra had done for her many times before.

Korra finally broke away from Catra and looked at Kuvira with moistened eyes. Korra had spoiled everything because of her guilt, because of her impulsiveness, because of her jealousy. Even ... Even Kuvira's gift.

They all calmed down and Kuvira let Catra take Korra home on her motorcycle.

Asami and Adora came home late that day. They did not speak to each other after Glimmer left them with their SatoVEM. Because at Adora's insistence, Asami blamed her for Catra breaking her arm. It was a very thick silence. The vehicle interface lit up and the call notification appeared and Asami answered reflexively.

“Sami! Are you okay? What happened? The monitors took us all out”.

“Oh, hello, Mako... All fine, I'm just tired. We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?”.

“Okay, darling... See you tomorrow” And she hung up. Mako let out a sigh in his room. Asami was so tired and busy lately. He really didn't understand her... What was he not doing right? He gave her space, all the time she asked, because he knew that Asami was really busy, more and more with the months. But lately they could only be okay when they were with other friends. It didn't matter what he did.

“Are you really okay, Asami?” Adora asks.

“Yes... Don't worry, in a few hours this will be fine” She said referring to her wound.

“I can't believe what happened ... I'm really sorry I reacted like that”.

“We all get stressed there, Adora. Don't make it bigger”.

“I'm sorry” Adora repeat. And Asami caressed her hand so that Adora could see that she really did not hold a grudge and offer her a silent apology also for having talked more about Catra.

Back at their house, Asami refused to eat dinner. All she wanted was to sleep. The minutes that she fought with Korra were passing through her mind. There was so much courage, but also passion. She hadn't felt as alive in months as she had training with Korra. Although the fight was brutal and savage, neither stepped back. They looked into each other's eyes with an intimacy that they not had for more than a year, searching, reading each other to win, knowing in advance the movements they were going to make. Because for years they had trained together. They had each learned new moves from their fighting style, and it was those moves that had damaged them, but none before. Korra knew perfectly well that all the wounds she made to Asami would immediately close until Asami metabolism resisted and then it would begin to heal more and more slowly, until Asami rested or consumed food. When they got to that point in the training, because Asami was quite tough, they stopped and Korra healed Asami with waterbending and finally rested. So broadly speaking, they had done the same old thing.

But the day was not over yet for Asami. A new call sounded and she got up, when she noticed that her contact was her father, she sat up completely and accepted the call while she adjusted her clothes and so on.

“Greatings, father”

“Hello, daughter. How are you today...?” Her clothes and her sloppiness were not overlooked by Hiroshi Sato “Do you insist on continuing with that game of yours?”.

“It's not a game, dad, it's a club” Asami has losing her patient.

“I accepted that you take it because you promised that it would not distract you from your responsibilities, but I see that it is early and you are tired”.

“It wasn't because of the club, dad... I was just resting a bit, right now I was going to continue with my tasks” She said while preparing the documents with slight movements so that Hiroshi would not perceive them through the call.

“Don't try to deceive me, Asami, men with more experience than you have tried and failed. You are tired. I don't want you to go on with that nonsense. It takes time away from you”. Asami was tired, yes, and therefore more volatile. She was not 10 years old to tell her what she had to do, she knew perfectly well.

“I will continue in the Combat Club, and that is not an impediment for me to comply with my responsibilities”.

“Do you already have the final design and prospective client of the project that you commissioned?”.

“Everything is ready, I'm sending it to you right now” She added as she made the necessary passes in front of her father and he looked away to see that the information was really reaching him, he smiled reluctantly.

“You won't be able to keep this up for long, Asami” He adjusted his tie “I hope you'll see reason soon or I'll have to take stricter measures with you. You know perfectly that you are the promise for Future Industries”.

“Just me? Father, Adora is also giving everything to be able to take her place in...”.

“Asami, you know perfectly well that we have already talked about this topic. Don't bring Adora into this. You know she had a destiny, and she already fulfilled it”. Asami wanted to cry from helplessness. She couldn't believe her father was still stubborn about the same thing.

“Adora has as much right as me!” Asami muttered. She wanted to scream but no one could hear this.

“She has no rights”.

“How can you say that?”.

“You are my daughter, that's why... Your mother insisted...”

“Is that why you haven't returned home in months? You haven't called Adora once!”.

“You better control what you say and the tone in which you say it” He sighed and settled into his seat. Asami can see behind him luxurious facilities in light colors and with some green and gold finishes “Well, I'm glad to see that you have everything under control. I don't want to find out about any detriment to your work. Have a good rest, Asami” And he cut the communication.

Asami couldn't handle so much in one day, again. She was so tired, but her mind had her spinning on so many things... She snuck into her father's study. She took a glass decanter and returned to her room. It was Liquor of Fire, the strongest drink to offer that the United Republic had. After three good turns of the wrist, she was finally able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Much more stress and drama is coming.  
> And a bit of world history with Tenzin.
> 
> Wait for the next chapter for the following weekend.


End file.
